SIEMPRE JUNTOS
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Es una pequeña historia del final que se hubiera querido de la serie de ranma 1/2 espero sea de su agrado, en ella habra romance y peleas como siempre jejej pero sobre todo un final que deseariamos haber visto en la serie. si les gusta haganme lo saber para seguir escribiendo jijii gracias
1. Chapter 1 COMPROMISO

En la casa de los tendo, todos estaban felices ya que se celebraría por fin una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de Akane y Ranma, claro esta se venía planeando desde hace años, pero ahora que ambos ya van en tercero de preparatoria, pensaron sus padres que ya podía celebrarse para que todos supieran que oficialmente ellos se comprometerían ya no solo con palabras de parte de ambas familias.

Dicha fiesta se realizaría el próximo mes de febrero, pensaron que era un mes especial ya que se celebra el día del amor.

Claro está que dos personitas no lo aceptaban del todo bien delante de los demás, pero obviamente ambos ya se encontraban nerviosos y a la vez felices aunque les diera vergüenza admitirlo.

Era una mañana muy hermosa del mes de diciembre, era día de navidad, en casa Kasumi ya estaba con los preparativos navideños, Genma y Soun, jugaban.

En la habitación de Akane, ella ya estaba despierta anoche su padre y el tío helma hablaron con toda la familia y lo estaba recordando…

**FLASH BACK**

-Bien, he querido que sea un día antes de navidad para que el día de mañana ya cada quien sepa o eso espero, pueda comportarse como es debido –Dijo Soun, mirando a Akane y Ranma especialmente

-Ranma, bien sabes que desde que llegamos aquí hace ya poco más de dos años, se acordó el compromiso matrimonial entre tú y Akane, en ese entonces creíamos que era un poco pronto para ambos ya que eran muy jóvenes y no tenían la mayoría de edad –Dijo Genma

-Pero ahora Akane y tú ya tienen casi 19 años por lo que creo que ya se puede celebrar el compromiso de ambos oficialmente –Dijo soun

-Pero papa –No acabo la frase

-Akane, hija quiero que entiendas que ya es tiempo de que se realice la fiesta de compromiso, más que nada también porque viven en la misma casa y ya todo mundo sabe que ustedes están comprometidos por la palabra dada de parte del Sr. Genma.

-Así que en cuanto se celebre ya la fiesta de matrimonio, Ranma y yo nos iremos a vivir a casa de tu madre –Dijo Genma

-Pero papa…..

-No te preocupes Ranma tu madre ya sabe, tuve que hablar con ella, arriesgándome en todo, aunque antes claro le dije que si debía matar a alguien te matara a ti porque fuiste el que insistió n pelear en los estanques, así es que Jajaja Jajaja tal vez te quedes viuda antes de tiempo Akane jajajaja –Dijo Genma riéndose

-PAPA! –Ranma estuvo a punto de golpear a su padre pero

-¡BASTA RANMA¡ hijo sé que tu padre siempre ha sido una persona demasiado egoísta, pero lo que dice es verdad yo estuve ahí cuando hablo con tu madre, ella vendrá mañana a celebrar la navidad con nosotros, obviamente tu tendrás que ir con ella antes.

-¿Cómo que egoísta Soun?

-Olvidemos eso, bien su fiesta de compromiso se celebrara el día 20 de febrero del próximo año, así es que en cuanto esto se celebre, empezaremos con los planes para la boda que se podrá celebrar en más o menos un año casi, por lo que su boda puede ser a finales del próximo año o a principios del otro.

-Pero papa, no estoy…..

-Akane ya te dije que va a pasar, ustedes sabían que este día llegaría, así es que será mejor que estén listos. –Dijo soun –Kasumi, Nabiki, ustedes son mis hijas mayores, deberán pensar en casarse también, sobre todo tu Kasumi dime que te parece el doctor Tofu, creo que sería un gran esposo.

Kasumi se sonrojo –Si papa pero no creo que…..bueno yo

-Es muy pronto Kasumi pero no te preocupes que el doctor Tofu ya me confirmo que desea casarse contigo, no te preocupes no es que las esté presionando hijas a ninguna pero es necesario que en algún momento ya estén casadas.

-Akane, hija no quiero que pienses que te caso a ti porque si, sabes bien que tú y Ranma son los herederos de la técnica de las artes marciales y quienes se harán cardo del dojo.

Soun le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Akane para que entendiera y comprendiera.

-Si papa lo sé –Dijo Akane

-Bien, muy bien entonces todo está arreglado que les parece si empezamos a cenar, Kasumi ¿me regalas un poco de arroz? por favor –Dijo Genma

Así paso toda la noche, todos hablaban alegremente de la fiesta y la boda, así es que Akane decidió ir un rato afuera se quedó en el techo mirando hacia el cielo y pensando, ella y Ranma nunca se habían llevado excelentemente bien, a ella no le desagradaba y en ocasiones sentía que tampoco le desagradaba a Ranma pero nunca se habían dicho nada, ni un me gustas, ni nada, bueno hubo en ocasiones que si dijo algo así Ranma pero él no estaba consiente o lo hacía porque creía que a ella le pasaba algo malo o la confundía con su hermana solo por venganza.

-¿Akane?

-¡Ranma!

-¿Tampoco quieres estar abajo? –Pregunto

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo hablan de esa fiesta y…..bueno ya tuve suficiente

-Akane, ¿te molesta? –Dijo Ranma, mirándola a los ojos –Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, y no sé pero quiero saber, por favor dime si te molesta.

-Bueno no es que me moleste, sabía que me tendría que casar contigo en algún momento como tu bien dices pero no creí que tan pronto

-Bueno te diré que a pesar de que no eres nada femenina, de que eres pésima cocinera y que no sabes hacer prácticamente nada, no estoy molesto –Dijo Ranma molestándola.

-¡IDIOTA¡ -Akane lo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo y se fue a su cuarto

**END FLASH BACK**

-Es un idiota –Dijo mientras abrazaba a p-chan –No puedo creer que por fin vayamos a casarnos dentro de poco.

-¡Oh no¡ -Pensó p-chan

Mientras tanto en la casa de Nodoka Saotome, Ranma acababa de llegar con su padre.

Tocaron la puerta y de ella salió su mama, a pesar de que ya se había presentado ante ella (como mujer) no lo había hecho oficialmente por la promesa hecha a su padre por culpa de él, nunca pudieron decirle las cosas pero al parecer Genma decidió que tenía que saberlo para que su madre no se perdiera de la boda de su hijo su único hijo.

-Buenos días Genma –Saludo Nodoka

-Hola buenos días Nodoka –Genma saludo amablemente (se veía diferente, Ranma observaba a su padre, nunca lo había visto tan amable coqueto y feliz al mismo tiempo, parecía que aun amaba a su madre)

Ese pensamiento lo puso feliz porque a pesar de haber entrenado toda su vida, el ver el amor que había entre ellos lo hizo pensar que tal vez él podía ser así, y sin temor a que los demás lo noten.

-¿Ranma?

-Si-ii, buenos días Madre –Dijo Ranma saludándola gentilmente y nervioso

-Ranma –Su mama empezó a sollozar y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Una vez acabado el abrazo y lágrimas, su mama los invito a pasar, una vez dentro ella empezó a hablar.

-Bien Genma, ya me dijiste lo que le paso a Ranma pero me dijiste que es todo un hombre y por lo menos físicamente si lo es, muy fuerte y apuesto todo un hombre, pero quiero saber si lo es también del lado sentimental, es decir ¿es caballeroso, gentil, amable y demás?

-Claro que si Nodoka, se parece a su padre –Dijo su padre soltando una carcajada

-Espero que no, porque entonces tendré que cumplir mí promesa y dar muerte a ambos

Iba a tomar la espada pero Genma se retractó rápidamente

-¡No! Nodoka estoy jugando es mejor mucho mejor que yo jejejeje –Genma explico nerviosamente

-Bien ya lo veremos, me iré a casa de los Tendo, de aquí hasta la fecha de compromiso, Ranma una vez que se cumpla la fiesta nos mudaremos aquí, no es bien visto que vivas en casa de tu novia, y quiero decirte que si no he cumplido la promesa por el problema que tienes, es porque tengo la esperanza de que eso no sea un impedimento para que seas un hombre como prometió tu padre no importa lo exterior si no el interior Ranma.

-Si mama comprendo

-¿Ya compraste el anillo?

-Eh, mmm no, pero ya lo he visto. –Dijo algo avergonzado de sí mismo, si su padre le hubiera preguntado por esto el simplemente hubiera reaccionado agresivamente, pero su mama a pesar de no convivir como tal madre e hijo, le inspiraba mucha más confianza y menos vergüenza hablar con ella que con su padre.

-Bien, iremos por él y se lo darás a Akane esta noche, para que por lo menos sea oficial en la familia, tienes que decirle a su padre como es tradición antes de dárselo, aunque ya te hayan dado su mano, debes de ser tradicional Ranma, ¿entiendes?

-Si pero…..

-Nada, vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Ranma y sus padres salieron, el padre de Ranma decidió regresar a casa de los tendo para que el y su madre tuvieran un rato a solas, por suerte no se había convertido en mujer en todo el día, cuando llegaron a donde se exhibían los anillos de compromiso, Ranma le enseño a su madre el que el ya había visto hace tiempo.

-¡Oh! Ranma es hermoso, seguramente le va a gustar, ven vamos

-Si

El anillo era de oro y tenía una piedra hermosa en medio de color rojo, la piedra era en forma de corazón.

Una vez comprado el anillo se dirigieron hacia la casa de los tendo, ya que empezaba a hacerse tarde y necesitaban llegar antes que algunos invitados que Kasumi quería, porque deseaba que la navidad fuera como la antepasada y que sus amigos nuevamente estuvieran ahí.


	2. Chapter 2 PREPARATIVOS NAVIDEÑOS

En la casa de los tendo, Kasumi ya tenía casi todo lo necesario para preparar una cena de navidad especial, quería esmerarse lo más posible ya que sí que iba a ser especial.

-Kasumi, ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No, Nabiki mejor ¿porque no vas a ver si Akane ya termino de poner el árbol?

-Bien

Akane estaba en la sala colocando adornos navideños, estaba pensando en que debía de esforzarse para que la casa quedara preciosa, ya que aunque ya había visto a la mama de Ranma muchas veces, esta vez seria especial.

-Akane ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No muchas gracias, pero solo falta el dojo.

-Vaya esta vez creo que si te quedo bien la casa, al parecer estas feliz –Dijo Nabiki sonriéndole burlonamente

-Claro que no Nabiki –Akane se sonrojo

-Bien será mejor que te des prisa, todavía tienes que arreglarte

-Si

Pasaron unos minutos más y llego Ranma con su mama, desde que entraron se sorprendió Ranma era increíble la casa estaba hermosa bien arreglada y no estaba exageradamente puesta de adornos como el año pasado que Akane le estaba ayudando.

-Bien Ranma será mejor que vayas a arreglarte, yo me quedare aquí abajo para ver si le ayudo a algo a Kasumi, ya no deben tardar tus amigos ¿cierto?

-Si ya deben estar a punto de empezar a llegar algunos invitados

-Bien entonces ve date prisa

Ranma subió a su habitación pero….

-¿Ryoga?

Increíble empezare ya con los problemas pensó Ranma

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! – Lanzo su técnica -¡RUGIDO DEL LEON!

Ranma lo esquivo

-¿¡QUE TE PASA!? ESTAS LOCO, RYOGA POR FAVOR BASTA destruirás la casa de los tendo y hoy no tengo deseos de pelear.

-….

-Sabes Ryoga después de mucho tiempo, estoy feliz porque por fin puedo estar con todas las personas que quiero, y a pesar de que tú y yo siempre peleamos, me alegra que estés aquí, porque eres una de las personas que quiero

-Ranma –No lo podía creer

-¡QUE PASA AQUÍ! ESTAN LOCOS ES NAVIDAD DEJEN DE PELEAR, RANMA Y RYOGA

-Akane, no estamos peleando –Dijo Ranma

-A no y ¿entonces?

-Son asuntos nuestros ¿verdad Ryoga? –Dicho esto Ranma abrazo a Ryoga

-EH? Si, si así es Akane

-Bien

Después de una hora empezaron a llegar los invitados para empezar lo que sería una hermosa velada, no sin antes recalcar que algunas de las "prometidas" de Ranma estaban hechas furiosas, esto gracias a nabiki que en sus invitaciones ponía, que también se estaría brindando por la joven pareja que dentro de poco se casaría por fin.

-Es increíble, pero si Ranma es mi prometido, su padre se lo dijo al mío –Decía Ukyo

-Claro que no, SHAMPOO ES SU UNICA PROMETIDA de Ranma –Shampoo estaba más furiosa

-Ja jajajaja, que ingenuas solo soy yo la rosa negra la prometida de mi Ranma, ¡RANMA MI AMOR! –la loca de Kodachi se fue dejando sus pétalos negros atrás de su camino

-¡NO LO PERMITIRE, AKANE Y LA CHICA DE CABELLOS DE FUEGO SON MIAS SOLO MIAS! JAJAJAJAJAJA

-Esos dos están demasiado locos –Ukyo volteo a ver a Shampoo –Bien será mejor que entremos ¿no lo crees?

-Sí que más remedio –Dijo Shampoo

-¡Shampoooo! Espérame –Mousse

En la entrada los estaba recibiendo Nabiki Tendo, para que ingresaran a la casa.

-¡Hola Kuno!, ¿puedes prestarme 100 yenes?

-¡QUEE POR SUPUESTO QUE NO NABIKI!

-Vaya kuno eres un tacaño, pero si no me los das no podrás pasar, además es por seguridad si te los cobro es para poder usarlos después en reparaciones, porque seguramente te la pasaras peleando.

-Está bien Nabiki Tendo, tu ganas, aquí tienes

-Gracias adelante.

En la habitación de Akane.

-Estas preciosa, Akane, seguramente a Ranma también le parecerá.

Akane tenia puesto un vestido color azul que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, lo adornaba con un liston blanco que se amarraba luciendo un hermoso moño, el vestido era suelto, de la parte de arriba tenia corte en V, tenia mangas de corte abierto y sueltas, llevaba una diadema de color blanco con una flor (que era de tipo nochebuena) de color azul, llevaba aretes pequeños de color blanco y un collar blanco discreto.

-No importa lo que el piense me da igual

-Akane debes de dejar de pensar así, al final de cuentas el será tu esposo y ya es un hecho –Dijo Kasumi, terminando de colocarle bien el moño del vestido –creo que los zapatos también combinan a la perfección –Eran de color azul del vestido y con una raya que cruzaba de color blanco –A mama le habría gustado verte hecha toda una señorita como lo eres Akane

-Gracias Kasumi

-Por favor por hoy compórtate, no pelees con Ranma

-De acuerdo

Ranma estaba a punto de bajar escucho a la gente que ya se dirigía hacia el dojo, esta vez solo eran unos amigos no todos, solo los más cercanos y las familias Tendo y Saotome, claro que de ninguna de las dos eran demasiados.

Antes de terminar de acabar de bajar, la puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió, de ahí salió Kasumi.

-Ranma, que bueno que estas aquí aun, ¿puedes esperar a Akane?

-Claro, Kasumi

-Bien me adelantare

Ranma llevaba puesto su camisa de estilo china pero esta era de color azul y llevaba puesto un pantalón negro en el llevaba una cajita pequeña de color rosa.

Pensaba en este hecho que lo tenía muerto de nervios, ¿Cómo lo haría? Todavía tenía que hablar con su padre con el tío soun pero no sabía cómo, su madre le dijo que ella sacaría el tema cuando solo estuviera soun, Genma y ella con él, en ese momento él debía decirle lo que ella le explico.

-¿Ranma? –Akane ya estaba un escalón más arriba de él, estaban bastante cerca y el quedo impactado, la vio de arriba abajo, se veía hermosa

-¿A-A-Akane? –Dijo sonrojándose por el tartamudeo

-Sí, que no ves que soy yo, ya vámonos

-Si-ii ya tod-os están en el do-joo –Dijo Ranma aun sin recuperarse de la impresión

Le ofreció su mano involuntariamente, ya que creyó que era lo correcto, además de que quería tener contacto con su piel, Akane vio esto y solo sonrió dulcemente y le extendió su mano para que el la tomara, Ranma se puso, muy nervioso y se sonrojo mucho más y empezó a bajar como robot, Akane solo sonreía por el comportamiento de él.

Lo que no sabían es que esto que hizo Ranma era un punto a favor de Genma y de él, pues la madre de Ranma observo todo y se dio cuenta de que a pesar del problema que según le dijo Genma tal vez no fue impedimento para Ranma se convirtiera en todo un hombre, además amaba a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas y Akane para su Ranma sería una muy buena opción ya que se veía que ella lo quería.

Entraron al salón tomados de la mano, lo que muchos enfurecieron a esto, a excepción de Ryoga, desde que se quedó en la habitación con Ranma se le notaba extraño, pensativo, tal vez algo que dijo Ranma hizo que el cambiara, si los vio y solo sonrió al hecho de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, aun así Ryoga estaba destrozado por dentro, por mucho tiempo creyó que tendría una oportunidad con Akane aunque fuera una sola fantasía hecha por el solo porque deseaba inútilmente algo que de verdad sucediera algo que estaba destinado a no ser.

-¡RANMA! ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?

-Bueno Shampoo…yo bueno sabes….sab-ees muy bien que…..Akane es mi-i…..prometida-a –Ya lo dije pensaba Ranma

-Pero tú te debes de casar conmigo recuerda la tradición de mi pueblo

-Lo siento Shampoo pero eso no quiere decir nada, además…..

-Ranma hijo, ven un momento tu padre, soun y yo queremos hablarte antes de que empecemos a servir la cena, por favor tomen asiento –Esto último que dijo Nodoka mirando a Shampoo –Akane querida ¿puedes por favor sentarte donde esta nabiki ahí nos sentaremos en unos momentos

-De acuerdo –Dicho esto soltó a Ranma quien solo la vio y se fue con su mama

-Esto no se quedara así Akane Tendo –Dijo Shampoo mientras se iba a tomar asiento y pensaba en cuál sería su venganza

Con Ranma y sus padres….

-Bien Sr. Tendo….

-Dígame soun por favor

-Está bien soun, sé que se arregló matrimonio entre mi hijo y una de sus hijas, pero me parece que Ranma tiene derecho a darle el anillo a cualquiera de las tres, tal vez se ha enamorado y si es así no cree que sería bueno que nos dijera si es así y si es una hija de usted entonces ¿Ranma querido?

-Si mama, y solo quiero decir que si es una de las hijas del Tío Soun.

-Muy bien en tal caso, en mi familia se tiene la tradición que a pesar de que sea un arreglo desde tiempo atrás es normal que el hombre pida oficialmente al padre permiso para casarse con su hija, ¿Ranma?

-Si –Dijo Ranma ahora más nervioso que antes –Tío Soun, yo quii-iiero, quiero digo…yo –Vaya que difícil

-¿Si Ranma?

-Bien necesito decirle

-La cena esta lista, ya se empezara a servir, por favor tomen asiento –Era Kasumi

-Bien Ranma que te parece si mientras cenamos lo discutimos

-Eh…este….pero es que yo…..usted…..nosotros….ejem

-No te preocupes Ranma con la comida seguro agarras más valor para decirme lo que tienes que decirme, que espero por tu bien no sea algo que lastime a alguna de mis hijas –Esto último lo dijo alzando la voz y sacando su máscara de malo

Ranma solo se puso más nervioso encogiéndose, el poco valor de hace un momento se esfumo

-NOOO CLARO QUE NO JEJEJEJEJE –Grito Ranma

-PAPA, DEJALO EN PAZ –Dijo Akane

Y la fiesta de navidad dio comienzo…..


	3. Chapter 3 ANILLO

-Bien Ranma continúa con lo que me ibas a decir –Dijo soun llenando su plato

Ranma estaba a su lado, así que no debía alzar mucho la voz, pero a su lado estaba Akane y del lado de soun estaban sus padres, Kasumi y nabiki quedaban de frente a soun.

Empezó a sudar

-Bueno que yo quería…es decir si usted….deja que…..estoy….quiero cas-a…..Akane –Dijo Ranma, pero solo se le entendió Akane

-Disculpa Ranma no te entendí

-Que quiero casar-mm….con…su hija…..Akane –Dijo Ranma muy nervioso

-Perdona que insista pero de verdad no te entendí nada Ranma

Esto ya era el colmo que esta sordo el tío.

-QUE QUIERO SU CONSENTIMIENTO PARA CASARME CON SU HIJA AKANE –Grito Ranma y todos lo escucharon

Se dio cuenta de su error él no quería gritar pero soun lo exaspero, pero por lo menos esta vez no había ningún problema de sordera o equivocación lo había escuchado a la perfección.

-Claro que si Ranma pero no hay necesidad de gritar, siéntate hijo, jajajaja que siga la fiesta y espero que la pasen bien todos –Esto último dirigiéndose a los invitados –Pido un brindis por lo que acaba de decir mi nuevo yerno.

Casi nadie brindo con las familias parecía que en vez de amigos habían invitado enemigos aunque ellos los vieran diferentes, Ryoga quien estaba llegando a la mesa tomo la copa y dijo –Por los novios –Se bebió todo de un solo trago.

-Ryoga siéntate con nosotros, sabes que eres como de la familia –Dijo amablemente Kasumi.

-Gracias Kasumi

Después de que cenaron y todos brindaron, fue momento de jugar y divertirse un rato, por lo que hubo varios juegos, cantaron, bailaron y jugaron.

Cierto joven estaba más que apenado y no quería acercarse a Akane por lo menos hasta que regresara del trance, ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió gritar eso? Se lo reprochaba una y otra vez.

Ahora como voy a ir a darle este anillo a Akane, sin necesidad de confesarle lo que siento lo que descubrí que siento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que por lo menos Ranma ya no le seguía mucho el juego a Akane cuando esta se enojaba y quería pegarle, si la molestaba aún era inevitable le gustaba verla sonreír, enojar, hacer pucheros se veía tan linda, pero ya no se enojaba a tal grado de ignorarla o de pelear hasta que alguno de los dos cediera, ahora normalmente era el quien terminaba con esas peleas y no las dejaba agrandarse.

Después de que varias veces quisieron quitársela, tal vez por eso se dio cuenta pero sobre todo en la última vez, que Akane se fue en busca del lugar a donde de niña fue con su familia.

Lo recordaba….

**Flash back**

No encontraba a Akane por ningún lado y debía de volver con ella si no el tío soun nunca se lo perdonaría y menos si le pasaba algo malo, cuando de pronto la vio.

Akane estaba en una pequeña casa con un ¿hombre? ¿Quién rayos es ese tipo? ¿Qué hace Akane con él? Estas preguntas revoloteaban por su mente, vio que el joven estaba comiendo algo que Akane le dio, le cocino algo ¿Por qué? Y lo peor vio que él le sonreía y le pedía más.

En ese momento él se fue….

-Akane

-Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo qué? Te fuiste de casa niña boba y todos están preocupados por ti, vine por ti

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras

-Si pero si estoy aquí no es por ti así que no te ilusiones

-Bien

-Tú cocinaste eso, espero que quien lo coma sobreviva

-Cállate, le gustó mucho

-Es imposible

-No es como tú, pero creo saber a qué se debe, mira prueba

Ranma lo probó y comprobó lo que ella decía

-Creo que es por el agua, es mágica, no me puedo ir hasta que se recupere totalmente, por mi culpa él está así, el me salvo cuando era una niña.

-¿Te quedaras aquí con él?

-Ranma tu no entiendes es que….

-Está bien, me voy

-Ranma espera, ¡Ranma!

Ranma se fue porque simplemente no soportaba la idea de que Akane se preocupara por otro que no fuera el, le enfurecía que prefiera quedarse con el solo por la culpabilidad que ella sentía no lo soportaba estaba ¿celoso? Si eran celos porque el la amaba.

**End flash back**

-Bien es hora de los obsequios, ya casi son las doce –Dijo soun por el micrófono.

Todos empezaron a tomar sus obsequios del árbol, entonces empezó el intercambio de obsequios, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi como era de esperarse le dieron obsequios a Ranma, quien solo los recibió caballerosamente agradeciendo, las chicas esperaron uno de vuelta, Ranma recordó comprarles algo pequeño ya que no tenía demasiado presupuesto, pero lo que les dio que fue una pequeña libreta donde podrían escribir, obviamente diferente diseño, aun así lo agradecieron.

La familia tendo también se dio obsequios entre sí, Ranma ya conocía su método también recordó como todos los años darles un pequeño presente a cada uno y entonces, faltaba el único obsequio que estaba dentro de su bolsa del pantalón del lado izquierdo, el anillo.

-Akane –Ranma se acercó a ella

-Si –Dijo voleando a verlo

El vio sus ojos desde cuando le había gustado esos maravillosos ojos que ella tenía, no recordaba bien pero sabía que siempre le había gustado perderse en ellos eran hermosos y cálidos siempre le daban la bienvenida a los de Ranma, en ese momento todo sentido de vergüenza se perdió de su mente.

Respiro hondo sin dejar de mirarla, saco la cajita rosa de terciopelo y se la puso en sus manos. –Ábrela –Dijo mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en ella

Akane la abrió y abrió aún más los ojos de la sorpresa y se sonrojo, se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja pensó Ranma.

-Ranma, esto es…..es –Dijo sin poder terminar la frase

-Es tu anillo de compromiso –Dijo Ranma ya un poco más seguro, se sentía menos avergonzado cuando la avergonzada era ella –Akane –Ranma tomo el anillo y se arrodillo frente a ella, quien empezó a llorar un poco y empezó a sonrojarse más y estaba demasiado nerviosa la mano le temblaba Ranma lo sintió al tocarle la mano -¿Te-e casarías co-onmigo? –Susurro Ranma solo para ella.

Ella solo se dejó poner el anillo y susurro ligeramente solo para que el la escuchara la palabra si.

En ese momento todo mundo estaba sorprendido y muchos enojados, pero la familia tendo y Saotome se acercaron antes de que los demás para felicitar a sus hijos, quienes seguían sonrojados y nerviosos con las miradas fijas uno en el otro.

Akane confundida nunca creyó que Ranma haría algo así enfrente de todos, Ranma también estaba avergonzado, no esperaba hacerlo tan bien y menos enfrente de todos pero al verla se perdió de la conciencia y de la vergüenza.


	4. Chapter 4 LA PRIMERA CITA

Al dia siguiente Akane se despertó un poco confundida, ¿anoche creo que soñé? Se decía a si misma, hasta que al estirarse sintió algo en su mano, la miro y vio el pequeño anillo de compromiso que Ranma le dio.

-Entonces no lo soñé –Decía mientras se terminaba de despertar.

Se fue a dar una ducha y se vistió, después de esto ya se dispuso a bajar a la sala (se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, sus botas moradas y un suéter morado, cuando llego a la parte del patio, vio que Shampoo estaba ahí.

-Akane te dije que tu me las pagarías –Se acercó a ella

-Pero que… -Dijo Akane sin retroceder ni mostrar miedo

-Ranma era mi prometido, y seguirá siendo mío –La golpeo con su arma

Akane lo esquivo pero iba a regresarle el golpe, cuando de pronto

-¡RANMA NI HAO! – (disculpen mi escritura creo que así se escribe jijijij)

-Shampoo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bien pues vengo a que vayamos al cine –Dicho esto se colgó del brazo de Ranma

-Perdóname Shampoo, pero iba a salir con Akane, ya habíamos quedado ¿verdad, ve-rd-ad que si Akane? –Sonrojándose y riendo nerviosamente volteo a ver a Akane.

-Si –Akane sabía que solo lo hacía para librarse de Shampoo -¿nos vamos?

-Si ya vámonos –Ranma fue hasta ella y la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la salida pero…..

-Ranma pequeño no lleguen tarde, les hare una comida exquisita

-Hey Ranma más te vale que te comportes y no te quieras pasar con mi hija

-Jajajaja por favor soun son jóvenes, deja que se diviertan, además es su primera cita como novios, jajajaja, Ranma hazle caso a tu madre porque siempre ha hecho la comida más deliciosa de toda Japón.

-Muy graciosos –Dijo Ranma jalando a Akane quien solo se sonrojo –Nos vemos al rato

Una vez afuera, Ranma no la soltó de la mano y caminaba muy callado, aunque ella solo estaba nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de lo que pasó la noche anterior si no porque no la soltaba de la mano.

-¿Ranma? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al cine, hay una película que me gustaría que viéramos juntos, sé que te va a gustar –Dijo el sonriéndole amablemente

-Si está bien –Dijo bajando la mirada, cada vez que el hacía esto o se comportaba así le molestaba, la hacía sentirse muy avergonzada y débil

Al llegar al cine se encontraron con Ukyo, quien iba acompañada de Ryoga.

-Hola Ranma, que suerte que nos encontramos –Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa -¿Qué les parece si entramos juntos a ver una película?

-Bueno la verdad es que nosotros vamos a ver la película que acaba de estrenarse –Decía Ranma

-Si nosotros también, que suerte entremos juntos será divertido ¿verdad Ryoga?

Ryoga parecía no entender o no saber bien que pasaba.

-¿Eh? Pero Ukyo yo no quería venir al cine te pedí que me dijeras donde…..-Ukyo lo golpeo a Ryoga.

-Hay Ryoga que bromista eres Jajaja Jajaja

Ranma y Akane se voltearon a ver confusos.

-Bien vamos –Dijo Ukyo mientras arrastraba a Ryoga

Entraron a ver la película, todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí fue tranquilo, Ranma se sentó al lado de Akane, y ella estaba al lado de Ukyo, y al lado de esta estaba Ryoga.

Yo quería sentarme al lado de Ranma pensaba Ukyo lamentándose.

Ranma había comprado palomitas y dos refrescos para él y para Akane, Ryoga a su vez compro las palomitas de Ukyo.

-Ukyo, estamos aquí, nosotros en el cine, esto…..quiere decir…..quiero decir….es una cita –Dijo Ryoga sonrojándose e hizo que a Ukyo le pasara lo mismo

-Claro que no Ryoga estamos aquí para arruinar la cita de ellos –Susurro Ukyo en el oído de Ryoga

-¿Por qué quieres eso Ukyo?

-¿Cómo que porque Ryoga? Desde ayer te comportas como si Akane ya no te interesara

-No es eso pero entendí algunas cosas gracias a Ranma, y se cuál es mi lugar en la vida de Akane y de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bien si quieres saber, te lo diré acabando la película.

-Bien.

Ranma y Akane estaban con la mirada fija y tiesos en sus asientos, hasta que Ranma decidió hacer algo imprevisto para Akane, puso delicadamente su mano sobre la de ella y la tomo con decisión aunque nervioso y se dio cuenta el contacto de su piel con la de ella era un festejo para su corazón, así como el contacto de su calor con el de ella, era como estar en el mismo sol, en un paraíso en el mejor de los cielos, era como poder ver la luz por primera vez cuando ella estaba a su lado, todo parecía mejor.


	5. Chapter 5 ACLARACIONES

Después de la película Ranma y Akane se despidieron de ellos, ya que Ranma quería pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, aún era temprano y podían platicar un rato en algún lugar tomando un mantecado, se le ocurrió que sería un buen lugar una peletería ya que en esta época, casi nadie quería un helado.

Aunque Akane y el siempre habían disfrutado de los helados en cualquier época del año, claro no eran muy seguidos en la época de frio.

Al llegar a la peletería, Ranma pidió un mantecado en copa pero con varios sabores y bañado de chocolate derretido y galletas, ahorita no importaba que fuera hombre quería disfrutarlo con Akane como hombre, no como mujer como lo hizo en otras ocasiones.

Akane también pidió uno en copa, mientras esperaban los helados, Akane miro por la ventana, se veía muy pensativa pero habré hecho algo mal, pensó Ranma ¿?

-¿Akane? Quería hablar contigo por lo que pa-aso ayer –Dijo sonrojándose

-Si dime ¿cuánto te pagaron por la broma?

-¿Qué cual broma? ¿De qué hablas? –Increíble pensó

-Del anillo y lo que dijiste ayer, dime entonces…-La interrumpió

-Akane por favor no fue una broma, te lo pedí enserio y quiero que quede claro eso.

-Bien pero está bien eso queda olvidado, pero dime ¿Por qué te portas tan amable?

-Bien Akane, primera siempre he sido amable solo que tú eres tan boba que no te dabas cuenta, segundo mi mama quiere ver si realmente soy un hombre y no se refiere a la fuerza –La miro –quiere saber cómo soy en mi interior.

-¡Ah! Aja ya salió la verdad, solo es por tu madre.

-Que no escuchaste no es tanto por ella siempre he sido así

-Si como no

-Akane ¿Por qué no me crees? Akane –La tomo de la mano –Tú me….tú me…Akane…..quiero decir que tú me…

Ranma se acercó a ella, cada vez más, se sonrojaron levemente, quiero besarla pensó Ranma, empezó a acercarse más y con su mano libre la tomo de su rostro y empezó a acortar ese espacio pero….

-¡RANMA! COMO TE ATREVES NO TOCARAS A MI AKANE –Dijo kuno golpeando a Ranma con su bastón y rápidamente agarro a Akane y la separo de él.

-¿Qué te pasa Kuno? –Diciendo esto mientras lo golpeaba con su pie.

-¡AKANEE¡ -Gritaba mientras salía volando del lugar

-¿Ranma?

Lo volteo pero al parecer si lo golpeo fuerte esta vez, ya que Ranma estaba muy desprevenido que provoco que se desmayara.

-Bien Ranma, el mantecado será después, vamos –Dijo mientras se pasaba un brazo de Ranma por la espalda.

-Mama no quiero ir a la escuela hoy –Dijo Ranma incoherentemente

-Señorita, ya están sus helados.

-Bien póngamelos para llevar, veamos Ranma ¿Dónde está….. –Busco en su bolsa del pantalón –Aquí está, bien tome.

Le entrego el dinero y la mesera le dio los helados.

Mientras tanto…

-Ukyo veras, ayer cuando me entere de que Akane y Ranma ya van a casarse en poco tiempo, de primera instancia me enfurecí, me entere porque Akane estaba comentándolo hacia si misma en la mañana.

-Y con mucha razón, Ryoga no debes de dejar de pelear por ella tenemos que…

-No Ukyo, es inútil pelear por algo que no es para uno, Ranma me hizo abrir un poco los ojos por lo que me dijo, por lo que sentía se sinceró hacia mí, y si te comento esto es porque sé que Ranma y tu fueron amigos en su niñez al igual que es el mío, aunque siempre fue mi némesis también siempre fue mi único amigo, ayer esa amistad se fortaleció –Hizo una pausa y la miro –Y creo que es necesario explicártelo para que lo pienses, te vez más consiente y madura de lo que es Shampoo y la loca de Kodachi, así que te explicare.

**Flash back**

-Akane no estamos peleando

-A no y entonces

-Son asuntos nuestros, ¿verdad Ryoga?

-Eh…Si

Akane se fue, Ranma la siguió con la mirada y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Bien Ryoga que tal si nos arreglamos para la fiesta, mira si quieres te puedo prestar algo.

-No gracias, ¿Ranma porque dices que por primera vez en… -Lo interrumpió Ranma

-Mira Ryoga veras siempre me la pase entrenando y viajando con mi padre, por lo que nunca tuve un hogar fijo, mi única compañía era mi padre, quien a veces es muy encajoso y solo ve por su propio beneficio, me ocasiono vergüenzas y maleficios, como mi fobia a los gatos.

-Aja

-Bien creo que nunca en realidad tuve tiempo de conocer a nadie ni amigos, compañeros o chicas, así que estuve así hasta que llegue a la edad de 16, mi padre dijo que teníamos que regresar porque yo estaba comprometido con una de las hijas de su amigo Soun Tendo, yo no quería, me resistí muchas veces a venir, pero me obligo.

-¿Te resistías porque ya tenías la maldición de las pozas de Jusenkyo, verdad Ranma?

-Así es Ryoga, no quería prometida si no podía curarme pero….

Se sentó y le indico a Ryoga que hiciera lo mismo, él se sentó.

-Cuando llegamos y conocí a Akane como mi prometida oficial, sabía que ya no había página atrás porque aunque no lo parezca respeto las ordenes de mi padre muy a mi pesar y sobre todo saco siempre mi cara para ayudarlo, esto no era diferente, el dio su palabra y enfrente de mi, le dijo a sus hijas que una de ellas sería mi esposa, las hermanas de Akane dijeron que ella era la mejor opción para mí, ya que éramos de la edad y nos gustaban las artes marciales.

-Pero Akane no….

-Lo se Ryoga ni yo tampoco quería, pero con el pasar de los días, la empecé a conocer mejor, si tiene defectos como todos pero también tiene muchas cualidades y es muy herm-o-o-sa –Se sonrojo ante esto ultimo

-Ranma tú la…..

-Ryoga, Akane y yo fuimos comprometidos por decisión de nuestros padres pero la verdad, es que desde aquella noche que llegue, y me dijeron que sería mi esposa, no me desagrado del todo, a pesar de la imposición y de la antipatía que mostro después de que nuestros padres acordaran el matrimonio, ella me parecía linda

-Pero eso no quiere decir que tu….

-Ryoga, entiende que con el pasar del tiempo, desde un principio siempre me importo Akane, siempre procurando protegerla cuando estaba en peligro, esto al principio no sabía que era, sentía tristeza cuando la veía triste, tal vez solo no quería admitirlo, pero la última vez que se fue por voluntad propia y que nadie sabía dónde estaba confirme todo.

-Es decir –Esta vez no lo interrumpió por lo que volvió a decir –Que tú la quieres.

-Ryoga es más que querer, yo….bueno la verdad creo que siempre lo hice solo que tuve miedo de admitirlo, mira Ryoga si supiera o tuviera dudas de que Akane, no me quisiera ni un poco, te aseguro, te lo juro que no me casaría con ella, antes de que esto avanzara, desde hace mucho hubiera hablado con el tío Soun.

-Pero ella nunca te ha dicho que te quiere.

-Realmente hace falta eso Ryoga, tú mismo sabes que no es una pregunta siempre fue una afirmación, como p-chan pudiste percatarte de lo que ella sentía si me veía con otra mujer, yo mismo lo vi, además del amuleto que la abuela de Shampoo tenía, recuerda, hacia arriba estimula el amor, hacia abajo lo desaparece, Akane me ama, y no es que sea presumido, solo quiero que me perdones y comprendas algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Que desgraciadamente no puedes obligar a que alguien te elija, a que alguien te quiera, no puedes pretender un amor que no es de dos, recuerda que son dos los que deben amar, si solo es uno no funcionara jamás, por lo que te pido que entiendas por tu bien amigo –Tomo su hombro –Sé que quieres a Akane, pero ella no te ve de esa manera, solo te ve como un amigo, por eso te pido que olvides los sueños que tenías y empieces a construir otros, a tu alrededor tienes mucha gente que te quiere entre ellas yo, y que siempre te veremos como parte de la familia y que deseo que encuentres la felicidad amigo Ryoga.

-Gracias Ranma –Dijo Ryoga con ojos llorosos –Tienes razón, Akane nunca me ha querido, a pesar de que yo si me enamore no puedo pretender que me dé su corazón, cuando ya tiene dueño, aunque me duele

-Lamento mucho eso Ryoga

-No te preocupes, no moriré Jajaja ¿verdad? –Ryoga sonrió forzadamente

Ranma sabía que lo hacía solo para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

**End flash back**

-¿Ahora lo entiendes Ukyo?

-No es justo, yo quiero a Ranma –Decía Ukyo ya con ojos llorosos

-Lo sé pero no puedes estar pretendiendo un amor que solo tu sientes, ¿entiendes Ukyo?

Ukyo empezó a llorar, Ryoga le puso una mano en el hombro y esta se abalanzo sobre él, mientras lloraba sobre su hombro.

Entendía bien lo que decía Ryoga, pero siempre pensó que quizás Ranma reconocería su compromiso y se terminaría casando con ella, que terminaría enamorado de ella, que todo lo que paso cuando eran niños, él lo borraría con amor hacia ella, pero que ingenua fue, siempre supo que no sería así pero no quería perder la esperanza.

Ante esta revelación sabía que no había marcha atrás, y por más planes que hiciera Ranma nunca seria suyo porque el corazón del joven era totalmente de Akane Tendo.


	6. Chapter 6 ¿YA ES FEBRERO?

El tiempo paso volando y así lo sintió Akane pues enero se le paso volando, cuando menos lo vio ahora ya estaban a tan solo 10 días de la fiesta de compromiso, ¿Cómo era posible tan rápidamente?

Estaba en una tienda con Kasumi, nabiki y Nodoka, estaban eligiendo el vestido de compromiso para Akane, habían decidido que el color azul o rosa sería muy bueno para la fiesta pero Kasumi insistía en que un vestido verde también se vería bien, por lo que comenzó una guerra entre ellas de cual vestido sería el mejor para ella.

-Creo que este también se le vería lindo –Decía nabiki, enseñando un vestido de color rojo –Es de buena suerte, podría ser mejor que los otros.

-No nabiki se pondrá este vestido que tengo aquí, se verá tan hermosa –Kasumi rara vez se imponía como hermana mayor pero no la contradecían normalmente. Ella traía el vestido color verde, en realidad se veía bonito.

-¿Qué les parece mejor el azul, creo que ella se verá muy bien como en la fiesta de navidad, hace juego con sus ojos, qué opinas Akane? –Dijo Nodoka volteando a verla

Akane estaba tan adversa en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado de lo que decían, por eso cuando escucho su nombre, levanto la vista confundida, pero al ver que ellas enseñaban los vestidos entendió.

-Creo que el verde me agrada mucho, pero el azul también me gusta, el rojo nabiki disculpa pero preferiría el rosa que me enseñaste hace un momento –Dijo Akane fastidiada

-¡Oh! Bien, entonces nos llevaremos el rosa

-Ya sé, porque no mejor lo decide la suerte –Dijo Nodoka

-¿Cómo? –dijeron al unísono nabiki y Kasumi

-Así –Saco un yen –Bien ¿que piden? –Ambas dijeron un lado de la moneda, nabiki perdió, por lo que Kasumi volvería a jugar pero con Nodoka –Bien lista, ¿Qué eliges? –Ambas repitieron el juego y….

Ranma caminaba por unas tiendas, su papa y el habían ido por unos trajes, ya que la fiesta de compromiso seria de traje, por lo que tenían que ir todos presentable.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa de los tendo, Ranma recordaba cada momento pasado con Akane, sabía que al final sería su esposa pero no había pensado que estaría tan nervioso como ahora, después de todo, Akane y el siempre estuvieron bajo el mismo techo y a pesar de que en varias ocasiones se iban a besar no lo habían hecho, a excepción de la vez que el lo hizo inconscientemente o cuando lo hicieron con la cinta, pensaba divertido sobre todo lo que habían pasado.

Suspiro Akane es muy hermosa y me alegra que por lo menos sé que no le soy indiferente y ella a mí nunca me fue indiferente, siempre estuve enamorado de ella y aun lo estoy pensó.

También recordaba los problemas que últimamente se habían acarreado tanto ella como el, Ryoga y Ukyo al parecer trabajaban juntos, Ryoga después de mucho pelear se había quedado en paz con él, quiso quedarse pero con Ukyo quien con su restaurante, ha estado trabajando muy duro, Ryoga le ayuda y ella le enseña el arte marcial que ella misma usa para combatir con comida.

Ambos habían entendido su lugar en la vida de Ranma, aunque eso no pudo evitar el repentino desprecio de Ukyo para Ranma y Akane, no le hablaba al primero y a la segunda solo le mandaba indirectas cuando se cruzaban de casualidad, esto era comprensible desde el punto donde Ranma lo veía, nunca quiso lastimarla pero su padre fue el culpable, lo anduvo ofreciendo todo el tiempo solo para conseguir algo a cambio.

Estaba también kuno y Kodachi, quienes bueno ellos nunca cambiarían, aunque kuno se pasaba mucho rato en la escuela con nabiki, ya que iban juntos a la universidad, nabiki lo hacía por dinero que lo conseguía bastante fácil pero y ¿kuno? ¿Por qué lo hace? Era una duda que tarde o temprano se resolvería

Kodachi seguía siendo Kodachi, igual de loca que siempre. (Sin comentarios)

El problema más grande era Shampoo, desde navidad a Ranma lo acosaba todo el tiempo e incluso se empezaba a vestir muy provocativa, como queriendo que Ranma lo viera pero no le funcionaba, ya que aparte de que él es distraído, normalmente se fijaba más en lo que se iba a comer.

Si Shampoo seguía dándole platillos y como Ranma es, siempre se los comía.

Pero eso no era todo siempre buscaba competir con Akane e incluso ya le había tratado de dar mil besos de la muerte para seguirla siempre por siempre para matarla, ya una vez lo hizo pero por Ranma cambio esa Shampoo tradicional, salvaje y siguiendo lo que se conocía en su pueblo y así no deshonrar su misma dignidad, ahora era otra vez esa Shampoo.

Hasta ahora no ha hecho daño gracias al cielo pensó Ranma

Llegaron a la casa de los tendo, y la primera que vio fue a Akane, quien estaba un poco cansada, de todo esto, porque sus hermanas se peleaban con Nodoka quien quería algo y ellas otra cosa.

-Hola Akane –Saludo Ranma

-Hola, no estoy de humor

-¿Cuándo lo estás? –Pregunto sarcásticamente Ranma

-Jajajaja Ranma, pero tú tampoco lo estarías si tuvieras dos hermanas y tu futura suegra (madre) peleando por todo y por nada.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? –Dijo Ranma

-Bueno..Yo….quiero…..bueno….si –Dijo Akane muy avergonzada

-Deja voy a poner esto en mi cuarto –Dicho esto corrió hacia la casa.

-¿Akane?

-Si tío Genma

-Quiero que sepas que Ranma es un buen chico, no tienes por qué ser tan ruda con él o mostrarte indiferente cuando el trata de decirte algo, no desconfíes de él.

-Pero es que yo….

-Sé que Ranma muchas veces fue grosero, pero estaba más joven menos maduro, pero créeme nunca lo hizo con la intención de lastimarte, siempre quiso ser amable solo que a veces perdía la paciencia, pero no es malo y confía en todo lo que te diga

-Listo ¿Nos vamos Akane?

-Si….está bien

Genma vio partir a su hijo con Akane, desde hace algún tiempo, Genma y el empezaron a tenerse un poco más de confianza, también porque Nodoka se lo pidió y también porque él quería participar en la vida de su hijo, sobre todo en un paso tan importante para su vida.

Le tranquilizaba (aunque parezca increíble) que Ranma amara a Akane porque sería feliz, y más aún porque era correspondido, había estado dándole consejos a Ranma para acercarse a Akane, también le dijo que no la obligue si ella no está lista o en confianza. Debe de ser paciente y amable, claro está que no le costaba nada de trabajo, pues Akane lo quería.

También recordó que Nodoka y el, se quedarían a vivir juntos nuevamente, ¿después de tantos años? Si así es, Genma aun la amaba y Nodoka a pesar de los errores de este también lo amaba, además veía a Ranma y se daba cuenta de que Genma a pesar de aquel error terrible que marco la vida de su hijo y la de él, había cumplido su promesa, Ranma era un maravilloso hombre, en este tiempo que convivieron lo pudo ver.

Ranma y Akane, llegaron al restaurante.

Pidieron dos hamburguesas con papas y una malteada para los dos (idea de Ranma) y dos refrescos.

-¿Te molesta que haya pedido una para los dos? Tal vez quieras una para ti sola pero lo hago por tu bien ya que si comes demasiado no entraras en el vestido.

-Puedes callarte Ranma, no estoy molesta –Voltio su mirada para el otro lado.

-Vamos Akane no hablaba enserio

-Me da igual

-Akane

-Dime

-Quiero decirte algo…..bueno yo…..quiero que sepas que desd-ee…..que-e…..te conocí…..bueno me…..me-e-e-e… -Decía Ranma

En ese momento llego su orden y no pudieron continuar, comieron muy a gusto y Ranma estuvo haciéndola reír, le encantaba verla reír, y compartieron la malteada sin ningún problema, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a casa, la había pasado tan bien, pero tenía que decirle, tenía que decirle lo que en verdad sentía y porque no se opuso a nada de la fiesta tan repentina por parte de sus padres.

Y tenía que ser pronto ya que el tiempo corría, y quería hacerlo antes de la fiesta de compromiso y por supuesto mucho antes de la boda.


	7. Chapter 7 UN SAN VALENTIN ESTUPENDO

El día del amor y la amistad, Akane nunca sintió una emoción por ese día, ya que realmente jamás lo había celebrado pero hoy era diferente ya que 6 días después sería la fiesta de compromiso de ella y Ranma, este año había caído en domingo, por lo que preferiría solo quedarse en cama, dentro de ocho días Ranma se habrá ido a casa de su madre, y ya sería oficialmente su prometida ante la sociedad (más bien dicho su familia)

Decidió volver a dormirse pero antes de que lo lograra, escucho alguien tocando su puerta, cuando se dispuso a ir a ver quién era ya no había nadie, solo una nota, la recogió y se metió de nuevo.v Tomo la nota y la abrió:

_Querida Akane:_

_¿Quisiera saber si te gustaría pasar el día de san Valentín conmigo?, hay muchas cosas de las que quisiera platicar, por lo que te voy a estar esperando en el parque de diversiones, me pareció el lugar más indicado para poder divertirnos juntos y después poder hablar, ya que ahí nadie nos interrumpirá, y dudo que alguien de los que conocemos se aparezcan por ahí._

_Te esperare dentro de una hora en la entrada del parque, disculpa si no me voy contigo, pero entiendes que si salemos juntos "alguien" nos puede ver y tú sabes a que me refiero._

_Bien hasta entonces_

_Atentamente _

_Ranma Saotome_

-Esto no es posible –Dijo Akane

E inmediatamente salió a buscar a nabiki ya que era la única capaz de hacer ese tipo de bromas, fue a su recamara pero nabiki no estaba, que extraño era domingo y normalmente ella se quedaba en casa, con mayor razón desconfió, paso por el cuarto de Ranma y tío Genma pero ninguno de los dos estaba, bajo a la sala y no había nadie.

Entonces llego a la cocina y estaba Kasumi, soun y Genma.

-Buenos días hija, ¿vas a salir?

-Bien si tal vez, alguien me invito y ¿Dónde está nabiki? –pregunto nerviosa

-Ah, Akane, nabiki se fue a casa de kuno, ahí la estaba esperando para realizar tarea de la universidad, ya que es para mañana.

-Oh, y ¿Ranma?

-El salió hace un momento y me pidió que te dijera esto ven –Se acercó a Akane el tío Genma y le dijo en un susurro solo para ella –Que no desconfiaras y que esperara.

-Nada más

-Sí, recuerda lo que te dije Akane, confía en él.

-Bien –Pensó que tal vez no era broma esto –Papa voy a salir, al rato regreso.

-Está bien Akane pero no te tardes –Dijo soun

-No –Se regresó rápidamente a su recamara.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió (se puso un short y una camisa morada que era de manga larga, pero con aberturas, se puso sus tenis, una gorra y se llevó una chamarra, también se llevó en su mochila, dinero y agua, solo por si las dudas y salió de su casa, dirigiéndose a su primera cita de san Valentín, sin percatarse de que alguien la vigilaba.

Ranma ya estaba en la entrada, ya era unos 15 minutos que Akane tenía de retraso, por lo que empezaba a creer que no llegaría y que ella creyó que era una broma de mal gusto, como en aquella ocasión fue lo que hizo nabiki.

-Bien mi paciencia empieza a agotarse –Se dijo a sí mismo, se dio la vuelta para regresar a casa pero…. –Akane

La tenía enfrente se veía hermosa siempre le gusto como se veía de todas las formas que ella se vestía, estaba agitada y sudada se veía que había corrido mucho.

-Per-don p-or...por lleg-ar tar-tar-de-e –Dijo entrecortadamente

-Bien, ¿entramos? –Dijo el cambiando su molestia por una agradable sonrisa que rápido cambio de humor

Ella lo miro tiernamente y le dijo –Sí, claro Ranma –Dicho esto le tomo su mano que él le ofrecía y entraron.

Subieron a casi todos los juegos, jugaron, gritaron y se divirtieron como nunca, después de correr como locos en la parte de la zona verde del parque, Ranma alcanzo a Akane y la tomo de la cintura y se cayeron y el quedo encima de ella.

-Te tengo –Dijo pícaramente –Akane, yo quería decirte algo –Ranma se acercó a ella, sonrojándose

Ella no dijo nada se quedó muy quita solo, sentía el cuerpo de Ranma sobre ella, y su mano, su mano sobre su cintura, "¡me va a besar!" pensaba ella interiormente, está muriéndose, de nervios y emoción.

Él se acercó más y tomo su rostro de Akane con la otra mano y empezó a acercarse más, Akane estaba como piedra solo veía los ojos de Ranma, pero en ese momento empezó a sentirse realmente avergonzada, ya que involuntariamente empezó a cerrar los ojos, esperando ese beso, que había esperado hace mucho.

Ranma se percató de esto y supo que Akane no estaba molesta, que no le molestaría en lo más mínimo que el la besara, y claro que quería besarla se moría por hacerla suya de mil formas, y empezaría con esos labios, carnosos y rosas, los deseaba tanto, empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, sintieron su aliento de ambos y roso suavemente los labios de Akane, cerró los ojos para disfrutar y cuando se iba a sellar totalmente ese beso….

-¡RANMAAAAAA! ALEJATE DE EL AKANE –Tratando de atacar a Akane, quien aún no reaccionaba

Ranma la cargo y la alejo de ahí, luego de que quedaran lejos de Shampoo, Ranma se enfadó y le grito: ¡SHAMPOO, POR FAVOR DEJANOS EN PAZ, NO SE PORQUE TE COMPORTAS ASI, SABIAS QUE ESTO PASARIA Y QUE AKANE ERA MI PROMETIDA OFICIAL!

Akane lo escucho y no lo creyó, aún estaba en los brazos de Ranma, siempre Ranma había dicho que era su prometida pero solo para quitarse a las demás de encima, pero ahora estaba pidiéndole a Shampoo, que entendiera y que los dejara en paz.

-SI PERO SHAMPOO QUIERE A RANMA

-SI SHAMPOO ME LO HAS DICHO SIEMPRE Y…no quiero ser grosero –dijo un poco avergonzado –Pero en realidad no me gustas Shampoo, y con la que quiero estar es con Akane.

Y con la que quiero estar es con Akane, esto retumbo varias veces en la mente de Akane.

Shampoo se enfureció y trato de atacar de nuevo pero esta vez, mousse había llegado y la sujeto con su truco, Shampoo solo se enfureció mas, "¡déjame en paz mousse!" gritaba Shampoo, pero mousse no le hacia el menor caso.

Después de que dejo de luchar, mousse el abrazo y la llevo lejos de ahí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Ranma y Akane, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos.

Posterior a esta interrupción Ranma le dijo a Akane que fueran a comer algo antes de ir a casa.

Llegaron al restaurant del parque y ordenaron la comida, Ranma no sabía cómo retomar lo anterior y lo peor no sabía cuánto más soportaría con lo que llevaba dentro, volteo a verla y vio que solo miraba hacia afuera, no se veía nerviosa, pero si estaba levemente sonrojada, estará pensando…..

-Akane lo de hace rato, bueno yo solo quería… -Akane lo interrumpió

-No te preocupes Ranma está olvidado –Dijo duramente

¿Olvidado? Pero él no quería olvidarlo, NO QUERIA.

-Akane pero no quiero olvidarlo –Dijo y la tomo de la mano, ante esto ella lo miro

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero porque yo…..bueno…yo….Akane…..me….gustas –Dijo Ranma tartamudeando

-¿Qué? – No lo podía creer, ¿yo le gusto? Bien creo que estoy soñando

-Akane si tú me gus-stas-s y mucho más que eso…yo…te…amo….. –Ranma estaba hecho un jitomate de la vergüenza

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo Ranma?

-No estoy jugan…. –Antes de terminar ella se levantó y salió un momento a la terraza

El la siguió, y empezó a creer que no lo había dicho bien, y empezó a lamentarse de no hacerle caso a su mama, tal vez con una carta hubiera bastado pensó.

-¿Akane?

-No quiero que juegues conmigo

-No lo hago Akane, mírame –Ranma la tomo de los hombros y la volteo –No estoy jugando –Ranma paso suavemente sus manos por la cintura de ella –En verdad te amo Akane –Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonrojándose al máximo

Akane también estaba sonrojada no creía aun lo que decía Ranma.

-A decir verdad siempre me has gustado Akane –Se la acerco más a su cuerpo y empezó a bajar su rostro hacia el de Akane, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más –Quiero que sepas que esto que digo es enserio y nada tiene que ver con lo del compromiso, aun así me gustas y me gustarías con eso o sin el –Se acercó y Akane cerró los ojos involuntariamente, Ranma también los cerro y haciendo lo que hizo en el pasto esa tarde, disfruto de cada sensación que esta mujer le daba y solo ella provocaba, entonces se concluyó ese primer beso lleno de amor, dulzura e inocencia, Akane lo agarró del cuello, atrayéndolo a él, Ranma solo la abrazo más de la cintura sintiéndose el más dichoso, ambos se sentían más felices que nunca, sabían que se tenían el uno al otro.

Comieron y volvieron a casa, pero había cambiado algo, pues a pesar de todo lo que sus padres decían, Ranma amaba a Akane y si se casaría con ella pero no por la palabra si no porque quería estar con ella, como estuvo con ella en un primer san Valentín de muchos porque sabía que deseaba estar con ella y pasar el día de san Valentín y el resto de los días así de feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba...


	8. Chapter 8 LA FIESTA DE COMPROMISO

Desde aquel día Ranma y ella, habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, salían juntos a la escuela, regresaban juntos, iban a pasear, etc.

Estaba feliz porque Ranma le había dicho algo, pero ella no se había atrevido a decirle absolutamente nada, lo cual no era nuevo, Akane siempre fue una chica que trataba de guardar sus debilidades para que nadie quisiera humillarla o abusar de ella.

Estaba en su cuarto, recordando aquel día que volvieron, Ranma le había preguntado si lo quería, ella no supo cómo responderle y menos cuando en ese momento salió la madre de Ranma quien ya se iba.

¿Qué puedo decirle? Es un idiota si no se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, pensó Akane enojada, si siempre estuve ahí para él, ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué debo decírselo?

-Akane, ¿estas despierta?

-¿Ranma?

-Sí, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro

-Akane, ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

-No, no es eso…..ya me iba a….dormir

-Claro, perdón por molestarte, la verdad….es que yo si estoy nervioso

-¿Por qué?

-Akane, mañana serás mi prometida ante todos, aunque para mí siempre lo fuiste –La miro tiernamente –Te amo Akane, es por eso que estoy nervioso, quiero saber algo, ¿me quieres? Yo sé que sí, pero me gustaría oírlo de tus labios.

-Bueno….yo… -Bajo la vista estaba muy avergonzada no sabía cómo decirlo

-No te preocupes no quiero presionarte, solo quiero que sepas que me gustaría oírlo –Dijo sonriéndole -¿Akane? ¿Puedo dart-e…un b-e…bes-s-o? –Se sonrojo demasiado al decirlo y más al oírse así mismo

-…. –Estaba pala rizada, desde aquel día no la había vuelto a besar –E…yo….si –Susurro

Ranma se acercó a ella, y la miro a los ojos dulcemente, vio sus ojos le encantaba perderse en ellos, entonces le regalo un tierno beso en los labios, fue breve pero un dulce tierno, cuando ambos se separaron, escucharon el flash de una cámara, así que voltearon, se enojaron al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡NABIKI! –Gritaron los dos avergonzados

-Esto será una fotografía por la que alguien pagaría demasiado ¿No creen? –Pregunto a la pareja sonrojada

-Dame eso nabiki –Ranma fue el que se le acerco

-¡No! Si me das mil quinientos yens, tal vez lo piense –Dijo codiciosamente cuál es su costumbre –Además si no me dejan en paz, no se ¿Qué diría nuestro padre si le enseño esto?

-Nabiki, basta, te daré mil yens si me das esa cámara –Dijo Akane

-Mmmm es una buena oferta pero no, nos vemos

Ranma iba a ir tras ella pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Ranma no te preocupes no va a enseñársela a nadie, la conozco, solo lo hizo por molestar.

-Está bien Akane como tú digas.

Se fueron a dormir, ya que el día siguiente seria la fiesta y un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente la casa de los tendo era un alboroto total, Akane era la causante también de aquel alboroto, ya que después de bañarse y arreglarse dio un grito tremendamente espantoso.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? –Ranma fue el primero en llegar

Al entrar a la habitación de Akane, esta lo abrazo y empezó a llorar.

-¿Akane? ¿Qué sucede dime?

Ella solo señalo a la cama donde había un vestido, pero el vestido que se suponía Akane usuario esa tarde estaba manchado y todo agujerado, parece que alguien lo hizo a propósito.

-Dios mío pero ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? –Dijo Kasumi quien había llegado a la habitación de su hermana

-No lo sé –Dijo Akane aun abrazada a Ranma

-Akane tenemos que ir por otro, rápido –La tomo de la mano -¿Vamos?

-Ya no da tiempo Kasumi

-Pero….

-No se preocupen, Akane mi mama me dio un vestido para ti, me dijo que era por si cambiabas de opinión –Dijo Ranma, mientras sacaba de su habitación una funda que contenía un vestido adentro.

-¿Enserio? Nodoka me ha salvado –Exclamo Akane

-Vamos, hay que maquillarte de nuevo, por tanto llorar se te ha despintado gran parte del rostro

-Si Kasumi –Akane se apresuró a ir con su hermana para terminar de arreglarse

Una hora más tarde, ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados, familiares, amigos y conocidos ya estaban ahí para celebrar la unión de los hijos y de la familia Saotome y tendo.

-Quedaste hermosa Akane –Dijo Kasumi emocionada

-¿Enserio? Quiero verme.

-No ya no da tiempo, tenemos que bajar –Nabiki la tomo de la mano para bajar

-No es justo, quiero verme por lo menos un minuto

-Está bien te veras, pero cuando estés abajo ¿trato?

-Está bien nabiki

-Bien vámonos

Las tres hermanas bajaron, nabiki traía un vestido color café, se veía muy hermosa, Kasumi traía un vestido lila también se le veía hermosa también porque traía su cabello en media coleta y gran parte suelta y ondulada con una pequeña flor que le adornaba, el doctor tofu se morirá al verla.

Ranma miro hacia la entrada de la casa, esperaba ansioso a que Akane saliera ya, quería ver como se veía, el vestido no lo había visto porque su mama se lo prohibió, por lo que no sabía ni de qué color era, en ese momento…

Akane salió detrás de sus hermanas, se veía preciosa, estaba usando un vestido largo de color azul cielo, de un lado de la pierna tenía una abertura que la caminar se le veía parte de esta, traía el cabello suelto pero con una diadema color azul y de lado izquierdo una flor blanca, el vestido tenía unas pequeñas mangas cortas pero con aberturas, la parte de arriba era corte en v que hacia lucir su pecho, en la cintura traía una cinta que adornaba el vestido de color blanco, este vestido le llegaba a las rodillas, traía unas zapatillas azules y aretes plateados y collar plateado, el maquillaje era sencillo, y sus labios estaban de color rojo, en la mano izquierda traía el anillo de compromiso que Ranma le había dado en navidad.

Ranma se acercó a ella para ofrecerle que lo acompañara, ella solo acepto y como es costumbre se dedicaron a saludar a los invitados juntos, agradeciendo la presencia de todos, antes de que avanzara el atardecer, el padre de Akane y los padres de Ranma, hablaron.

-Bien quiero agradecerles a todos por su presencia, para poder celebrar el compromiso entre mi hija Akane y Ranma.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestros hijos y queremos festejar el compromiso y felicidad de ellos ante ustedes amigos y familiares –Dijo Genma

-Y queremos que brindemos por los novios y por su ya próxima boda que será dentro de poco tiempo, ¡salud!

-¡Salud!

Todos brindaron y posteriormente pidieron algo inesperado para todos.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Ranma solo volteo a ver a Akane, quien también estaba nerviosa, sorprendida y cohibida. El volteo a ver a sus padres y a soun para ver si aprobaban esto, sus padres solo asentían y le sonreían, soun estaba sorprendió pero reacciono rápido y solo asintió la cabeza, así que Ranma respiro hondo, una cosa era besar a Akane mientras estaban solos en su burbuja de amor y otra muy diferente ya hacer demostraciones públicas.

La miro y ella solo acerco su rostro hacia él, por lo que el entendió que no le molestaba, se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos y le dio un beso tierno y breve.

Toda la gente los vitoreo pero…

En ese momento llego Shampoo y quito a Ranma de ahí con u solo golpe, se volteo hacia Akane y la empezó a atacar, Akane también se defendía pero siempre Shampoo fue un poco más fuerte que ella.

Akane resbalo y cuando Shampoo le iba a dar un golpe final, alguien la detuvo pero para sorpresa de todos, fue kuno.

-¿Qué te pasa kuno? –Le dijo Shampoo –Creí que tú tampoco estabas de acuerdo y….

-Ya basta Shampoo no debemos pelear por algo perdido, además no es justo que hagas esto enfrente de todos y en una fiesta que si no mal recuerdo ni siquiera te invitaron ¿no es así?

-Si es verdad pero aun así…

-Ya basta quedo más que claro que ellos se quieren y que van a estar juntos, deberías de entenderlo y respetarlo

Todos estaban asombrados, Akane no podía creerlo el que más lo acoso durante todo este tiempo no solo la defendió si no que aceptaba muy bien el compromiso ya oficialmente hecho entre Ranma y ella ¿Cómo es posible?

-Vaya kuno por fin me entendiste –Dijo nabiki, quien se acercó y lo tomo del brazo y le sonrío dulcemente

Kuno se sonrojo ligeramente y simplemente le regreso la sonrisa.

Aquí hay gato encerrado pensó Ranma.

-Shampoo, ya es suficiente ¿no crees? Creo que será mejor que te vayas de nuevo a china con tus hermanas –Dijo la abuela

-Pero abuela yo….

-Es lo mejor, ahora vámonos, es mejor así Shampoo, deja de hacerte daño, lo que nunca fue nunca ser, lo que no era para ti nunca lo será porque en realidad nunca lo fue.

Shampoo se fue tras la abuela y mousse quien las esperaba afuera. Después de este pequeño incidente la fiesta siguió su curso.

En la hora en que se tuvo que bailar, los novios abrieron el baile, Akane nunca fue buena bailarina, pero Ranma la guiaba excelentemente bien, aunque no se sentía muy a gusto porque estar tan cerca de el hacía que se derritiera completamente.

En la noche los invitados se fueron poco a poco, solo hasta quedar los familiares, Ranma llevaba una última mochila con sus últimas cosas, su padre ya vivía con su madre.

-Akane –Le dijo acercándose a ella antes de irse con sus padres -¿Puedo venir mañana a verte?

-Cla-aro Ranma

-Gracias, tío soun, no tiene ningún problema con eso ¿verdad?

-Claro que no hijo, sabes que puedes venir las veces que sean, hasta el día de la boda.

-Gracias, nos vemos –Tomo la mano de Akane y le dio un beso en la mano y luego en la frente y se fue.

Así a partir de hoy iniciaba ahora la otra cuenta regresiva, el día de su boda solo faltaban 10 meses, se acordó que la boda fuera el día 30 de noviembre de ese mismo año, por lo que no quedaba mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente para que todo se llevara a cabo correctamente según la tradición.


	9. Chapter 9 UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Era un día caluroso del mes de julio, casi pasarían a agosto y con este vendría ya otoño, empezarían las lluvias y vientos, Akane estaba en la cocina con Kasumi, quien le enseñaba como realizar algún que otro guisado.

Ya tan solo faltaban 4 meses para la boda de Ranma y Akane, acaban de salir de la preparatoria, Ranma y ella seguirían estudiando, aunque ahora también se harían cargo del dojo tendo, como siempre quiso soun tendo.

Nadie se esperaba lo que se avecinaba, quien iba a imaginar que después de tantos años aparecería nuevamente alguien que Akane conoció en el bosque y que Ranma lo conoció al ir tras Akane la última vez que se vieron ellos, pero ese día….

-Akane, te buscan –Dijo nabiki

-Voy –Seguramente es Ranma, pero si fuera así el habría entrado que raro, pensaba mientras iba a la puerta.

-Hola Akane –Le saludo amablemente.

-¿Shinnosuke? –Lo miro sorprendida por un instante pero después le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo.

Lo que el correspondió dichoso aquel gesto, solo que no sabían que había alguien detrás de ellos, quien los miraba sorprendido y celoso.

-¿Akane?

Akane se separó al oír aquella voz, rápidamente se alejó y volteo a ver a Ranma y se sonrojo ligeramente, pero Ranma volvió a hablar y repentinamente volvió a su actitud que hace mucho no le escuchaba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a ver a Akane, ¿y tú?

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas? YO SOY SU PROMETIDO

-Ah claro ya recordé, creo que preferí dejar a un lado algo sin importancia

-¿Cómo que sin importancia? Para tu información nos vamos a casar en 4 meses –Dijo Ranma seguro de que tal vez con eso se iría pero…

-Mmmm 4 meses entonces todavía tengo oportunidad, Akane ¿crees que haya problema de que pase a tu casa para platicar?

-Bueno Shinnosuke, no se…bueno no….claro que no…..adelante –Lo invito a pasar.

-Gracias, con permiso

Ranma no hizo nada contra él pero antes de que Akane se metiera la tomo del brazo y la llevo un poco lejos de la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa Akane?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Ranma?

-Solo se apareció ese tipo y tú de nuevo estas cariñosa con el

-¡ESTAS LOCO RANMA!

-CLARO QUE NO AKANE VI COMO LO VEIAS CON TU CARA DE NIÑA BOBA

-¡TE ODIO!

-Y ¿Qué a él no verdad? Dime Akane –La zarandeo un poco y Akane perdió la paciencia

-SUELTAME RANMA –dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en la cara y se metió corriendo a la casa.

Ranma regreso a casa de su madre mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho y dicho, solo por los malditos celos, pero es que no soportaba que ese idiota viniera hasta acá, además no entendía porque rayos vino ¿Por qué?

Mientras tanto en casa de los tendo….

-Akane discúlpame si hice que te pelearas con Ranma –Le dijo amablemente una vez que se quedaron solos

-No tiene importancia

-¿Enserio?

-Sí que no oyes, ya te dije que no importa

-Está bien, bueno Akane quería decirte algo por eso estoy aquí

Akane lo miro y trato de relajarse y guardar su enojo un poco para poder ponerle atención.

-¿Y qué es?

-Bien, veras….esa vez que estuviste en el bosque….yo lo que dije…lo que dije es enserio, y si vine aquí fue para tratar de conquistarte, sé que estas comprometida, pero quiero que sepas que yo quiero intentarlo no quiero quedarme con las ganas y después arrepentirme.

-Shinnosuke –Susurro Akane

Él se acercó a ella y la tomo de una mano, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara, el tiempo que estuvo en aquel bosque se sintió en parte obligada pero otra parte….

-Akane, ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?

-Bueno….no…es decir….no se….

-Solo acepta, además no conozco la ciudad, me gustaría conocerla.

-Cla-ro

Ranma estaba escondido viendo toda la escena, muriéndose de los celos, la intención de Shinnosuke era quitarle a Akane, su Akane.

No te lo voy a permitir, pensó Ranma con rabia.


	10. Chapter 10 UNA CITA CATASTROFICA

Ranma iba caminando detrás sin ser visto por una pareja que acababa de salir del dojo tendo, no entendía como era posible que Akane accediera a salir con él, cuando ya era su prometida oficial ante todo Japón.

Recordó lo que su padre le dijo el día anterior referente a que debía hacer respecto a Shinnosuke.

**Flash back**

-¿Qué sucede hijo? Has estado muy callado en la cena

-Nada

-Ranma te conozco algo paso, ¿verdad?

-…..

-Vamos Ranma dime, soy tu padre después de todo puedes confiar en mi

-Bien, lo que pasa es que vino el amigo de Akane ese tal Shinnosuke, y pues Akane y el saldrán mañana

-¿estas celoso?

-Claro que no papa

-Sera mejor que si lo estas, lo admitas, así podrás pensar mejor con la cabeza y no con tus emociones, Ranma te puedo dar un consejo, si crees que este chico pueda llegar a interferir entre ustedes, o que no sea tan buena persona como hace creerle a Akane, será mejor que los vigiles hijo

-Akane me matara si se da cuenta.

-No tiene por qué darse cuenta puedes vigilarlos a distancia, si crees que él puede confundirla o aprovecharse, a final de cuentas tú y yo sabemos que Akane es muy inocente

-Si niña boba –Ranma suspiro –Gracias papa, creo que si la vigilare de cerca, ese Shinnosuke no tiene buenas intenciones, me lo advirtió, vino a conquistarla.

-Entonces será mejor que si los vigiles, no vaya ser que se quiera pasar de listo en su intento de conquistarla.

Ranma ya no escuchaba mucho a su padre solo pensaba en lo que ese tarado podría hacer en esa cita y no lo permitiría.

**End flash back**

Akane y Shinnosuke, entraron al zoológico, ya que él no conocía ninguno, empezaron a ver las jaulas de los animales.

-Esto es algo diferente de donde vivo –Comento

-Claro aquí no hay animales del tamaño donde vives –Dijo riéndose

-Jajajaja claro, Akane por cierto, nunca voy acabar de agradecerte –La tomo de la mano

Akane se sonrojo –No hay nada que agradecer Shinnosuke, es lo menos que yo podía hacer.

-Bueno aun así, quiero agradecerte –La jalo un poco hacia el –Akane me gustas mucho, ¿quisiera saber si puedo besarte?

-¿Eh?... –Lo miro, no sabía porque siempre que estaba con él, la podía confundir en sus sentimientos, a tal punto de no saber ni que decir

-Solo quisiera eso –Se acercó peligrosamente hacia Akane

Ella se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, pero de pronto quiso reaccionar, el problema fue que no podía, sintió que los músculos no le respondían, que no podía ni parpadear.

¿Qué diablos sucede? Pensó aterrada

En ese momento Ranma salió de su escondite y golpeo a Shinnosuke, sacando asi a Akane de su trance.

-¡QUE TE SUCEDE RANMA! –Reclamo Shinnosuke

-¡ESO MISMO TE PREGUNTO, ¿QUE TE PASA? SABES QUE ES MI PROMETIDA ¿NO?

-Ranma –Akane se sorprendió pero después -¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ! ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? SOLO ESTABAMOS VIENDO LOS ANIMALES

-¡SI COMO NO NIÑA BOBA! ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESARTE Y TU NO HACIAS NADA

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO RANMA?

-QUE QUERIAS BESARLO ¿NO? –Ranma estaba fuera de sus casillas, perdió el control por sus celos

Akane simplemente no cabía de la sorpresa y se ofendió demasiado por lo que dijo Ranma por lo que lo golpeo y después siguió caminando con Shinnosuke.

Fueron paseando y divirtiéndose por el resto del zoológico, aun así Ranma decidió vigilarlos de lejos, aunque después de eso no volvió a ver nada malo.

Fueron a comer juntos, hamburguesas, ya que Shinnosuke nunca las había probado, en realidad no había probado nada, ya que deseaba comer todo.

Al llegar el anochecer se encaminaron hacia la casa de los tendo.

Akane estaba pensando en lo que paso al principio del día no entendía porque había perdido toda fuerza en el momento en el que Shinnosuke la iba a besar, no se quedó paralizada por los nervios, emoción o alguna otra cosa que Ranma si le provocaba, esta sensación fue diferente pero no sabía que era.

-Akane –La llamo sacándola de sus pensamiento, ya estaban a la entrada de la casa tendo

-Sí, perdón ¿Qué decías?

-Solo quiero agradecerte por esta noche y… -Nuevamente la tomo de las manos y la jalo

-¿Qué haces? –Akane le pregunto instantáneamente

-Quisiera un pequeño beso –Se acercó nuevamente, y poco a poco empezó acercar sus labios

Akane no se podía mover nuevamente, estaba con esa sensación nuevamente.

¿Qué hago? Ranma ven por favor, pensó fuertemente

Ranma llegó demasiado tarde, había perdido de vista a la pareja, por lo que pensó que tal vez Shinnosuke lo hizo adrede y que lo mejor era volver a casa de los tendo y ver que Akane estuviera ahí sana y salva, cuando.

-¿Akane?


	11. Chapter 11 CONFUSIONES ¿?

Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Akane estaba en los brazos de Shinnosuke quien la estaba besando, algo dentro de Ranma se quebró, no sabía qué hacer, ya que Akane no estaba poniendo resistencia a ese beso.

Akane mantenía sus ojos abiertos ni siquiera podía cerrarlos, debido a que ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaban, solo pensaba en Ranma, estaba de espaldas por lo que no lo vio.

El tampoco vio el rostro de ella, que mostraba sorpresa y desesperación, Shinnosuke se percató de la presencia de Ranma, se separó un poco de Akane, quien seguía sin moverse.

-Ranma, ¿sigues espiándonos? –Pregunto inocentemente e hipócrita Shinnosuke

¿Ranma? ¿Estaba viendo? ¿Por qué rayos no hizo nada? Pensaba Akane desesperada por moverse pero no podía y no sabía porque. Shinnosuke la seguía sujetando.

-No estaba espiándolos, venía a ver si Akane había regresado a casa –Dijo fríamente

-Pues ya viste que ya está aquí, ahora vete, nos interrumpiste –Dijo mientras acerco más a Akane a él, quien se sentía confundida

-No me voy hasta que ella me lo diga –Se acercó a Akane

Le puso una mano en el hombro -¿Akane? –Ella no pudo responderle -¿estás bien? –Ranma trato de jalarla hacia el para alejarla de Shinnosuke, quien por supuesto no permitió tal acto

-¿Qué te pasa Shinnosuke?

-No puedes quitármela, además ella y yo tenemos una conexión desde mucho antes de que te conociera, no te la voy a dejar –Le sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Akane? –Ranma miro Akane quien se veía perdida en la mirada, preocupado se acercó -¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? Responde

-Yo…..estoy bien –Dijo Akane pero con la voz temblorosa

-¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro? –La tomo delicadamente de la mano pero….

-No –Su voz fue fría como nunca la había escuchado Ranma, quedo impresionado de momento

-¿Akane? Bueno yo creí que…

-No Ranma, gracias, Shinnosuke me acompañara hasta dentro, además seguramente se quedara a cenar, ¿verdad?

-Si por supuesto

-Pero Akane….

-Nos vemos luego Ranma, por cierto no te entrometas en mi relación con Shinnosuke, no es de tu incumbencia

Dicho esto se metió a la casa seguida por Shinnosuke, quien solo volteo a ver a Ranma de una manera escalofriante, tenía la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-Maldito, ¿Qué le pasara a Akane? –Decía mientras miraba la puerta de la casa de los tendo

Ranma se retiró a casa de su madre, tenía hecha vueltas la cabeza, no sabía que rayos sucedía con Akane, ¿Por qué permitió que lo besara Shinnosuke? No encontraba una razón lógica, luego en la manera en que le hablo, Akane algunas veces podía ser grosera por sus enfados, pero nunca de esa manera, le hablo tranquilamente sin pizca de enojo, pero tampoco se veía que tuviera alguna emoción, su mirada perdida, sin un rastro de brillo en ellos, y la voz fría sin sentimiento alguno.

Cuando llego, subió rápidamente a su habitación no quería ver a nadie, se recostó en su cama, siguió pensando en lo que paso ese día, se sentía tan mal, tan triste y tan confundido, ¿Qué pasaría si….?

-No, no puedo pensar así –Susurro, mientras sacudía su cabeza para alejar ese terrible pensamiento.

Al día siguiente en la casa de los tendo, despertaba una confundida Akane, que se encontraba en su habitación….

Me duele la cabeza ¿Qué paso ayer? No recuerdo, solo que estuve con Shinnosuke pero….

Empezó a recordar el beso, y cuando Ranma llego y después ya no recordaba nada, frustrada tomo su cabeza y se agacho para quedar entre sus piernas.

-¿QUE PASO ANOCHE? –Grito frustrada -¿Por qué no recuerdo que paso después de eso? –Susurro

Alguien toco su puerta, ella pregunto quién era mientras se ponía su bata.

-Soy yo hija

-Adelante papa

-¿Cómo amaneciste Akane? –Pregunto su padre una vez dentro, se veía extraño -¿Lista?

-Bien pues dormí…mmm…..un poco rara papa, no recuerdo bien algunas cosas, y ¿lista para qué?

-Pues debemos de volver hacer una fiesta para avisar que no te casaras con Ranma si no con Shinnosuke, ¿no te acuerdas?

-¡¿QUE?¡ pero papa….

-No me salgas con que no recuerdas que anoche en la cena, él te propuso matrimonio y tú accediste

-No –Susurro sorprendida -¿Yo acepte?

-Si hija, y bueno Shinnosuke también es un artista marcial, claro técnicas diferentes ¿no?, pero el caso es que tiene una buena posición ahora y la ciudad donde él vivía claro, creo que es una buena opción y me alegra que lo ames como nos dijiste…

-¡¿QUE PAPA?! –Ahora si estaba desesperada por recordar –NO, NO YO NO LO AMO PAPA

-Pero Akane decídete no puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de alguien mas

-Papa, yo estoy comprometida con Ranma, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?

-¿Ranma? ¿Cuál Ranma?

¿Cómo que cual Ranma? No se acuerda de el ¿Por qué? Pensaba Akane desesperadamente

-Akane, ¿Qué… -Soun estaba confundido –Creo que ya recuerdo, por supuesto es tu…

Llego Shinnosuke y puso una mano en el hombro de soun, quien por un momento pareció confundido, pero se pasó rápido

-Tío soun, Kasumi dice que ya está listo el desayuno que bajen –Dijo abrazándolo por el hombro

-¿Eh? Ah claro hijo, en un momento bajamos

-¿Akane? Mi amor ¿Por qué no te has vestido? Hay mucho que hacer nena

-¿Qué te pasa? no me digas amor ni nena –Estaba furiosa y confundida

Shinnosuke se dio cuenta, se empezó a acercar a ella pero…

-¿Akane? –Oye me prometiste salir conmigo hoy –Era nabiki quien paso rápidamente lejos de Shinnosuke

-¿Eh? –Seguía confundida y lo que nabiki dijo la confundió aún más

-Claro linda no se supone que querías ir conmigo de compras, vístete por favor, no quiero llegar tarde –La empujo al baño, se volteo y miro a Shinnosuke con cara de pocos amigos –Shinnosuke mas te vale que te comportes el que seas su prometido no quiere decir que estés aquí metido o con ella todo el tiempo

Se salió con Akane delante de ella, solo vio la cara de enojo de Shinnosuke, no entendía que pasaba ni porque toda su familia al parecer acepto un compromiso con ese chico cuando ella ya tenía a Ranma.

Se ducho y se vistió como le ordeno nabiki sin mostrar objeción, después de esto tomaron su desayuno rápidamente y nabiki impidió que Shinnosuke se le acercara a Akane, pese a que el intento miles de veces tocar su mano u hombro, ella no se lo permitió nunca.

Una vez saliendo de la casa tendo, nabiki la arrastro por las calles como si quisiera alejarla de la casa lo más rápido posible.

-¡Auch! Nabiki me estas lastimando, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Cállate, vamos a ir a la casa de Nodoka, para explicar todo esto.

-¿explicar qué?

Nabiki no le hizo caso simplemente continuo caminando con la mano de Akane en la suya.

Llegaron a casa de los Saotome, ingresaron cuando Nodoka les abrió y una vez en la sala.

-¿Esta Ranma? –Pregunto rápidamente nabiki

-No hija, dijo que iría a ver a Akane

-¿QUE? NO ES VERDAD ¿A QUE HORA SE FUE? -Dijo nabiki preocupada

-Bueno se fue hace apenas 5 minutos creo –Dijo pensativa

-Nodoka, cariño, Ranma me dijo que primero iría a casa de Ukyo, quería platicar con Ryoga.

-Genial, tío ¿podría ir por él?

-¿Yo? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa nabiki?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo nab….

-Ahora no hay tiempo, ¿puede por favor tío? En cuanto Ranma este aquí les explicare a todos –Dijo nerviosa

-Está bien querida, pero tranquilízate, Genma ira inmediatamente ¿verdad amor?

-Claro, ya me voy, regreso en un rato

Dicho esto se despidió de su esposa y salió de la casa hacia la casa de Ukyo.

Akane, Nodoka y nabiki se quedaron en casa, esperando que Genma regresara con Ranma.

Unos minutos después…..

-¿papa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba convertido en panda, ya que al pasar por la casa de una ancianita que estaba echando agua le cayó y se transformó.

"Pueden regalarme agua caliente y así podre decirte que hago aquí"

-Claro enseguida Sr. Saotome –Ukyo fue por el agua

-Bueno Ranma creo que lo que me platicaste se trata de un antiguo truco –Decía el maestro Happosai, quien casualmente estaba en el negocio de Ukyo comiendo un rico pan japonés cuando Ranma llego para platicar con Ryoga.

-¿Por qué cree eso maestro? –Pregunto curioso Ryoga

-Fácil, yo quise hacerlo una vez con Ranma, pero mi hechizo no funciono y solo cree un fantasma de la otra parte de Ranma que era su parte femenina y solo quería estar con el otro Ranma, quien después se confundió y creyó amarla a tal punto que ni siquiera se acordaba de nadie, solo quería estar con ella.

-Si me acuerdo, por su culpa le cause muchos problemas a todos –Dijo molesto Ranma al recordarlo

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que le sucede a Akane? ¿Cree que Shinnosuke esté usando eso mismo?

-No, este hechizo es parecido, pero funciona diferente, mmm…..seguramente Akane seguía consiente antes de que el la besara, pero después seguramente no recuerda nada –Pensaba Happosai –Creo que este hechizo funciona a través de quien lleve portado aquel collar, claro, el collar del guerrero Tashi de hace cientos de años.

-¿Tashi? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Si

-Listo aquí está el agua Sr. Saotome –"Gracias Ukyo" tomo la tetera y se la echo encima –Por nada

Genma regreso a su estado normal.

-Bien Ranma no sé qué pasa, pero Akane y nabiki están en la casa, necesitamos ir inmediatamente –Dijo seriamente –Al parecer nabiki sabe algo, tal vez el maestro Happosai tenga razón sobre lo que comento hace un momento

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo, Genma no has aprendido nada!

-No perdón maestro, discúlpeme –Se hinco ante el maestro como lo hacía normalmente para que él no se enojara

-Bien pues que esperamos, vamos Genma, tendrás que cargarme ya lo sabes –Dicho esto subió a la espalda de su antiguo alumno y todos salieron de la casa de Ukyo.

Ranma solo pensaba que podría ver a Akane y aclarar lo que vio ayer, creía que tal vez el maestro Happosai tenía razón, Shinnosuke nunca le cayó bien, aunque a decir verdad la primera vez que lo conoció, no se había comportado del todo mal, pero ahora era diferente.


	12. Chapter 12 HECHIZO DE TASHI

Llegaron a la casa de los Saotome, cuando entraron se encontraron la casa con un poco de destrozos, no sabían que había pasado pero corrieron hacia el comedor donde encontraron a Nodoka, nabiki y Akane, sentadas tomando el té, pero Akane estaba un poco rara como el día de ayer.

-Bien ya lo traje Nabiki

-Un poco tarde tío, Shinnosuke vino y quiso llevarse a Akane, obviamente no lo permití pero creo que la afecto igual que a mi padre y hermana –Dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su te

-No dijiste que tuviera que traerlo rápidamente

-Claro que si le dije tío…

-¡BASTA! No llegaremos a nada con esta discusión.

-Tienes razón cariño, bien Nabiki ¿nos dirás lo que sabes? –Dijo Genma mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa quien lo tomo de la mano

-Bien, será mejor que se sienten –Dijo mirando al resto

-De acuerdo

Todos tomaron asiento, Akane se veía como confundida y a la vez con la mirada fría como si no hubiera ser habitando aquel cuerpo, Ranma se sentó al lado de ella, Ryoga y Ukyo se sentaron juntos del otro lado.

-Bien antes que nada deben de saber lo que paso el día de ayer –Dijo mirando a todos, en especial a Ranma –Akane llego con Shinnosuke a la casa y…

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Akane? –Kasumi vio a su hermana menor con la mano entrelazada de aquel chico -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada Kasumi, ¿Dónde está papa?

-En el comedor, estaba a punto de servir la cena –Le sorprendió la manera tan fría que le hablo, jamás lo había hecho

-Bien, mejor así de una vez les decimos ¿verdad?

-Como tú quieras preciosa –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Kasumi

Cuando estaban cenando, toda la familia había quedado sorprendida pues Akane parecía una Akane totalmente diferente, no era la niña dulce y un poco grosera porque quería ocultar sus sentimientos, no tenía brillo en sus ojos que eran hermosos, ahora tenía la mirada fría y vacía como si no sintiera nada, se veía hermosa pero no era la belleza de antes esta era más malvada.

-Bien Sr. Soun, quiero que sepa que amo a Akane y le propuse matrimonio y ella ha accedido –Miro al padre de Akane quien no cabía en la sorpresa

-Pero….Akane tú ya estas comprometida hija y tu boda será pronto –Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Akane

-No quiero, yo quiero estar con Shinnosuke.

-¿Qué te pasa Akane? Apenas hace unos días estabas feliz con Ranma

Al escuchar la palabra Ranma, nabiki se dio cuenta de que ella reacciono y que había acertado al decirle el nombre de su prometido, en sus ojos apareció un pequeño rastro de brillo de emoción al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿Ranma? –Susurro -¿Qué paso?

Estaba confundida, parecía no recordar nada…..

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Shinnosuke la tomo de la mano e hizo que lo mirara y ese pequeño brillo nuevamente desapareció

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hija? –Pregunto de pronto soun quien se dio cuenta de esto.

-Nada Sr. Soun nunca le haría daño yo la quiero

-¡Sera mejor que te vayas! ¡VETE! –Grito Soun mientras se trató de acercar a Akane

-Sr. Soun será mejor que se tranquilice, venga Akane está bien –Lo toco del hombro tranquilamente

Soun Tendo cambio de repente, su vista la tenía perdida al igual que su hija y entonces cambio todo.

-Bien hijo, vamos a festejar por este matrimonio, claro que doy mi consentimiento –Dijo mientras sonreía

-¿PAPA? ¿QUE TE PASA? ¿QUE LE DIRAS A TIO GENMA? –No podía creerlo, Kasumi no podía creer lo que escucho

Shinnosuke se dio cuenta que tendría que poner a toda la familia bajo el hechizo de Tashi, si es que quería lograr su cometido y quedarse con Akane

-Bien Kasumi, Nabiki será mejor que lo acepten yo seré su cuñado jejejeje –Puso la mano sobre Kasumi y quiso ponerlo sobre Nabiki pero esta rápidamente se separó de él y decidió salir de ahí -¿Qué opinas Kasumi?

-Es perfecto me agradas para mi hermanita –Dijo mientras sonreía

Luego tendré que hacer que tú también caigas Nabiki, pensó Shinnosuke

-¿ahora qué voy a hacer? –Preguntó en voz alta mientras cerraba su habitación y ventanas para no tener visitas inesperadas en la noche.

Al día siguiente trataría de sacar a Akane de la casa para ir a la casa de los Saotome, tratar de arreglar este enrollo, se percató de lo que Shinnosuke tramaba pero no entendía bien como lo estaba logrando.

**End flash back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso –Termino de relatar Nabiki –Creo que Shinnosuke tiene un hechizo poderoso para poder hacer que las demás personas hagan lo que él quiere.

-Tienes mucha razón Nabiki, me sorprende tu capacidad de ver las cosas más allá –Decía Happosai mientras se acercaba –Eres una niña muy analítica, perceptiva y gracias a eso lograste sacar a Akane antes de tiempo, antes de que pasara algo peor

-¿Cómo que algo peor maestro?

-Veras Ranma, si Akane hubiera permanecido más tiempo en la casa hubiera llegado el punto en el que ella ya no saliera de ese hechizo y ahora confirmo que es el collar de Tashi lo que está usando ese tal Shinnosuke

-Kasumi y Tío Soun siguen allá….. –Dijo pensativo Ranma –Debo de ir por ellos

-Si Ranma, pero antes debemos de conseguir algún antídoto que los haga volver a la realidad, porque ya pasaron demasiado tiempo con esa persona que porta el collar Tashi, e incluso debemos de primero hacer que Akane vuelva a ser como antes.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos maestro si dijo que nadie vuelve después de un tiempo?

-Es verdad Ukyo pero ni Akane ni su familia ha pasado realmente el tiempo que debe pasar para que les sea imposible regresar.

-Bueno pero entonces….

-Déjenme terminar por favor –Dijo molesto –Hay una manera en la que podemos hacer que vuelvan –Los miro a todos –Ranma –Lo llamo –Debemos de conseguir el amuleto Gin, se lo vi una vez a la abuela de Shampoo

Genial no puedo ir a ver a la abuela de Shampoo porque eso sería ver a…. Pensó Ranma

-Me parece que aún siguen aquí, porque no han podido vender el negocio, pero debemos de ir cuanto antes, vamos ¿Qué estas esperando? –Lo miro

-No sé si sea buena idea….

-No te preocupes Ranma yo iré por el –Dijo Ryoga mientras se ponía de pie

-Te acompaño Ryoga –Ukyo se levantó –Cuida de Akane para que Shinnosuke no se acerque a ella.

Se fueron con el maestro Happosai para buscar a la abuela de Shampoo, no sabía si lograrían que ellas les entregaran aquel amuleto, ya que después de todo lo que paso.

-¿Akane? –La tomo de la mano ella lo miro aun perdida

-¿eh?... –Se perdió en esos ojos no sabía pero le recordaban algo

-Vamos adentro para que descanses –La jalo suavemente para que lo siguiera y ella se dejó guiar

Una vez dentro, Ranma la llevo acostar en su alcoba, mientras la observaba.

Se dio cuenta de que Akane se veía con la mirada fría y distante, no obstante esa frialdad y distancia aun no llegaba totalmente porque vio como ella no se resistió en dejarse llevar por el, no la quería perder y menos de una manera tan asquerosamente tramposa.

-¿Akane?

-Mmmm….. –Ya estaba dormitando

-Lo lamento mucho, me enoje contigo por lo que vi ayer antes de que entraras a la casa…..y….ahora me doy cuenta de que tu –Suspiro –Tu no lo hacías por que querías, si no por ese hechizo.

-Ranma –Suspiro Akane

Ranma la miro sorprendido, vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa en los labios, supuso que si lo había escuchado, se acercó a ella poco a poco, acaricio su rostro y empezó a acortar la distancia entre ambos, hasta que sus labios rosaron con los de ella, la beso tiernamente sintiendo el calor de los delicados y dulces labios de su amada.

-Te amo Akane –Susurro antes de volver a besarla, Akane respondió a ese beso y puso sus manos sobre el cuello de Ranma, quien al principio se sorprendió pero continúo con el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Akane estaba muy sonrojada, se veía como el la conocía, dulce, tímida, emocionada y nerviosa como el la conocía cuando estaban solos y en su burbuja de amor e intimidad.

-¿Ranma? –Susurro avergonzada al percatarse que lo tenía agarrado del cuello, los cuales retiro inmediatamente

-Akane que bueno que estas bien –Ranma felizmente abrazo a su prometida

-¿Qué paso?

-Ahorita te cuento, solo déjame estar un minuto así –Susurro desde el cuello de ella, quien simplemente le regreso aquel tierno abrazo y se relajó.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que un individuo los miraba desde afuera, estaba trepado en un árbol que casualmente dejaba ver la habitación de Ranma, estaba hecho furia.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué Ranma Saotome? Me las pagaras, al final ella será mía y tú no podrás hacer nada –Susurro para sí mismo y riéndose malvadamente

En la habitación, Ranma le explicaba a Akane todo lo que paso mientras ella estuvo inconsciente, como era de esperarse no creía que ella misma haya dicho que si se iba a casar con Shinnosuke, estaba avergonzada, le pidió disculpas a Ranma por lo que paso y por como lo había tratado.

-No te preocupes Akane no eras tú en ese momento –Dijo dulcemente mientras la volvía abrazar

-Aun así lo siento Ranma –Dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

Ranma separo un poco el abrazo –Ya basta Akane, tú no tienes por qué disculparte no fue tu culpa –Dijo serio

-Perdóname aun así…..Ranma…yo –Akane se sonrojo –Quiero que me….me creas lo que diré…..yo -Ranma la miro sorprendido no esperaba que Akane se lo dijera porque ya lo había intentado sin lograr que ella lo dijera –Bueno yo….Ranma te….te…a… -Se calló de repente estaba demasiado nerviosa tomo aire para poder continuar –Yo….Ranma –Miro hacia Ranma pero la distrajo una persona que estaba afuera de la ventana -¿Shinnosuke? -Susurro sorprendida Akane, Ranma solo la miro sorprendida no creyendo lo que ella susurro.


	13. CAPITULO 13 CONTRA HECHIZO

Ranma sorprendido por lo que dijo Akane y triste a la vez porque no sabía porque razón había susurrado aquel nombre, pero en ese momento vio que Akane le indico con el dedo hacia la ventana, así que volteo a ver furiosamente hacia la ventana y vio a la persona que tanto odiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Tomo a Akane de la mano y la jalo hacia el

-Vine por mi prometida –Dijo entrando a la habitación –Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Tío Soun en cuanto termine con tu padre

-¿Qué diablos has hecho?

-Puse a pelear a los dos amigos de toda la vida, ya que no me quedaba de otra –Miro a Akane –Ranma ya sabes qué es esto –Mostro el amuleto legendario –Y sabes cómo funciona ¿no?

-Sí, ya nos lo dijo el maestro Happosai

-Bien, porque hoy a media noche habrá eclipse lunar, pasando esa hora nadie podrá volver y entonces –Se acercó más a Akane –Ella será mía y solo mía –Trato de tocarla pero Ranma se alejó y la alejo de el –Lo mejor de todo es que todos estarán de acuerdo, como Akane ya ha estado bajo el poder del hechizo no necesito tocarla

-¿A qué te re…..? –No termino la frase porque alguien lo golpeo

-¿lista querida?

-No ¿Por qué hice eso? –Akane reacciono al ver a Ranma tirado

No entendía porque su cuerpo hizo lo que hizo involuntariamente.

-Vamos Akane –Se acercó pero ella se alejó, ya estando consiente no quería tenerlo cerca –Bueno no me queda opción –Lanzo hacia Akane un rayo de luz roja quien la hizo reaccionar nuevamente involuntariamente

-¡RANMA! –Grito Akane resistiéndose al hechizo de Shinnosuke

-Vámonos –El avanzo y ella también, ambos salieron por la ventana y Ranma también corriendo detrás de ellos.

Casi los alcanzaba pero en ese momento, salió alguien con un sartén en la mano y lo golpeo, cuando la miro no lo podía creer.

-¿Kasumi? –La más dulce de las hermanas tendo lo había golpeado

-¡RANMA NO DEJES QUE SE VAYA! –Grito Ryoga

Ranma la trato de tomar pero Kasumi repartía golpes en todo el cuerpo de Ranma por lo que no le quedo de otra más que dejarse golpear

-¡Bien maestro Happosai, ¿solo se debe de aspirar verdad?

-Si así es, ¡rápido ya oscureció hace dos horas!

Ryoga destapo el amuleto de donde salió un humo color rosa, Kasumi se iba a defender pero Ranma la tomo por detrás e hizo que aspirara el humo.

Ella se resistió pero conforme aspiro fue regresando a la normalidad y dejo de pelear.

-¿Kasumi?

-¿Ranma? ¿Ryoga? ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Maestro?

-Solo te fuiste por un momento Kasumi, ahora vamos adentro –Happosai se dirigió hacia donde estaba Genma y soun

Soun estaba tirado ya que Nodoka le había dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza o al menos eso dijo, le dieron a aspirar el mismo humo del amuleto Gin.

-¿Tío soun está bien? –Pregunto Ranma una vez que él se movió.

-Eso creo Ranma

-Bien ahora tengo que ir por Akane –Tomo el amuleto –Me lo llevare

-Espera Ranma yo te acompaño

-Pero Ryoga no quiero que se vuelvan a involucrar y que este sea el cuento de nunca acabar

-Descuida no soy tan debilucho como tú –Le dio un golpe amistoso

Ranma le sonrió a medias, estaba preocupado si Akane pasaba más tiempo con él podía perderla para siempre.

-Ranma como su futuro esposo ya sabes que tienes que rescatar sana y salva a mi hija porque si no…. –Saco su máscara -¡TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!

-¡AAAH! SI TIO SI SEÑOR –Dijo asustado.

-Ranma –Lo llamo Nabiki quien iba entrando –Shinnosuke se llevó a Akane pero no a la casa

-¿Sabes a donde se la llevo Nabiki?

-Sí, la llevo hacia el bosque o al menos me pareció que iban hacia allá, así que date prisa

-Bien, ¡vámonos! –Dijo mientras miraba a Ryoga

Ambos corrieron a dirección del bosque sin saber lo que les esperaba ni sabían si llegarían a tiempo antes de que pasara lo que más temía Ranma.

Mientras tanto en la montaña cerca del rio estaba Shinnosuke con Akane a su lado, quien nuevamente estaba consciente y trataba de buscar una salida o alguna manera de desatarse, ya que Shinnosuke la había atado.

-Vaya hermosa veo que despertaste

-Déjame ir Shinnosuke –Lo miro suplicante –Por favor

-No, Akane te reíste de mis sentimientos

-Claro que no

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me aceptas?

-Porque no siento nada por ti

-Eso es mentira

-Claro que no Shinnosuke…. –Él se acercó hasta llegar casi a sus labios

Ella inmediatamente se voltio cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no quería de nuevo estar bajo aquel maldito hechizo.

-Akane –Dijo furioso –Bésame –Ordeno

-No –En ese momento sintió las manos de Shinnosuke sobre de ella -¡NO QUIERO SUELTAME!

El trataba de besarla a como diera lugar y ella solo luchaba para quitárselo de encima cuando….

-¡AKANE! –Se escuchó el grito de….

-Maldición –Dijo furioso pero aprovecho la distracción de Akane con el grito y tomándola bruscamente del rostro le planto un beso a la fuerza

-Serás mía –Susurro mientras la cargaba para llevarla a la cueva que estaba atrás de la cascada de aquel rio


	14. CAPITULO 14 ECLIPSE LUNAR

-¡Akane! –Gritaban Ranma y sus amigos buscando por todo el bosque a la chica que tanto amaba.

-Ranma, ya casi es media noche, si no la encontramos… -Dejo la frase en el aire

-Sigamos –Ranma se dirigió hacia el rio y de pronto….

-¡Aaaah! –Salió una sombra de uno de los arbustos

-¡Lárgate Akane es mía!

-¿Dónde la escondiste Shinnosuke?

-¡Nunca te lo diré!

Empezaron una batalla, Shinnosuke se veía extraño estaba fuera de control, parecía poseído.

Ambos peleaban pero desgraciadamente la pelea no estaba favoreciendo a nuestro querido Ranma, quien estaba perdiendo no entendía porque pero cada vez que intentaba atacar a Shinnosuke sentía que su fuerza y golpes no coordinaban, era como si una fuerza más poderosa lo estuviera haciendo perder.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma? –Lo miro burlonamente -¿Te rindes?

Ranma rio un poco mientras se ponía de pie…

-¡Eso jamás! –Empezó atacar nuevamente

Utilizaba todos sus trucos aprendidos durante estos años, "el truco de las castañas", "puño de gato", "rugido de león" e incluso uso "el dragón volador", pero no lograba derrotarlo, parecía que nada lo lastimaba.

Mientras tanto Ryoga seguía buscando cuando pasó por una cascada y vio una pequeña cueva, inmediatamente decidió revisarla.

-¿Akane? ¿Estás aquí? –Vio una persona atada en la esquina de la cueva -¡Akane!

Ella no respondió, Ryoga inmediatamente la desato y la cargo para llevársela de ahí, ahora tenía que encontrar a Ranma ya que él tenía el amuleto Gin para deshacer el hechizo en el que se encontraba Akane.

Ranma cayó al rio después de un golpe recibido por parte de contrincante, desgraciadamente se convirtió en chica, lo cual Shinnosuke a pesar de saberlo ya, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¡Vaya! Qué raro eres –Cambio su sorpresa por una sonrisa burlona –Se me había olvidado que eres un afeminado

-¡Cállate y pelea! –Lo ataco nuevamente aunque ahora como chica sus golpes eran menos potentes.

En ese momento Ryoga escucho el grito de Ranma y se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar para poder ayudar a Akane, tan solo faltaban 5 minutos para que fueran las 12.

Tenemos que darnos prisa, pensó Ryoga.

-Jajaja ríndete Ranma –Lo golpeo en la cara después de otro ataque inútil de parte de el –No lograras vencerme, ya es casi media noche, el eclipse ocurrirá pronto y ella será toda mía

No puedo permitirlo, pensó desesperado, pero ¿Cómo le ganare? Ni siquiera he podido acercarme a él….

En ese momento Ryoga había llegado al lugar y se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba perdiendo.

Tendré que dejarte en estos arbustos Akane, pensó Ryoga mientras depositaba cuidadosamente a Akane, después de observar la pelea.

-¿Qué dices te rindes?

-No –Lo miro furioso –No puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame

-Descuida después de la media noche no la obligare

-¿Cómo?

-Así es –Señalo el amuleto Tashi –Así funciona es por eso que es terrible, cuando se usa por más de 24 horas y se está cerca de la persona se logra que esta ya no sienta solo cariño o estimo por ella –Sonrió burlonamente –Se logra que la persona enloquezca por la quien lo lleva puesto

-Imposible –Susurro para sí mismo

-Si, como tú no me dejaste estar bien con ella en aquella cita el hechizo no funciono del todo –Comento –Aun así logre que estuviera confundida, pero descubrí que habría un eclipse y que si se mantenía a la persona bajo el hechizo del amuleto también se conseguiría el mismo resultado esperado.

-Eres un….eres un –Se acercó y lo golpeo pero el detuvo el golpe.

-No importa lo que tú digas, Akane será mía y será tu fin –Lo tomo del brazo -¿Quieres observar conmigo el eclipse y después ir con Akane afeminado?

En ese momento Ryoga salió y ataco por la espalda, haciendo así que soltara a Ranma.

-Ryoga –Murmuro mientras observaba la nueva pelea que se estaba produciendo

Ryoga hizo el truco de la explosión, no le causó daño pero logro distraerlo un poco, aprovechando esto le hizo señas a Ranma de donde se encontraba Akane pero….

-No entiendo Ryoga ¿Qué? –Lo miraba confundido

-¡RANMA IDIOTA! –Exploto Ryoga -¡QUE VAYAS HACIA ESOS ARBUSTOS!

Señalo los arbustos y corrió hacia ellos, pero Shinnosuke se dio cuenta de esto y lanzo un rayo de luz roja hacia Ranma haciendo que el empezara atacar a Ryoga.

-¿QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?

Ryoga trataba de esquivar los golpes pero no podía seguir huyendo así que se defendió.

-Lo siento Ryoga no lo hago voluntariamente

Shinnosuke llego hasta los arbustos y vio a Akane acostada, no se movía pero estaba despierta, tenía la mirada ausente.

-Ya casi hermosa –Miro hacia la luna y vio cómo se terminaba de formar el eclipse lunar.

No, lo siento Ranma es necesario, pensó Ryoga desesperado

Le propino un golpe fuerte en el rostro haciéndolo caer nuevamente al rio, funciono ya que el hechizo que Shinnosuke le había puesto desapareció.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia los arbustos pero….

Shinnosuke tenía a Akane en los brazos y miraba la luna –Jajajaja creo que es tarde, el eclipse lunar ya está terminando, Akane es mía….

Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron en shock.

No, no puede ser, Ranma desesperado, no Akane, no es posible, todo es mi culpa….

**Hola a todos los lectores,**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todos los que me han enviado reviews y espero que siga siendo la historia de su agrado**

**Y estoy procurando actualizar diaramente mis historias, ya que no me gusta dejarlos mucho tiempo en suspenso, creanme se lo que se siente jejejeje.**

**Espero que este capitulo nuevo les guste tambien y enviemenme reviews si les gusta y si no tambien todos son bienvenidos :D**

**Nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo de esta historia ¿que pasara con Ranma y Akane? ¿Terminara su amor aqui? ¿Akane lo recordara? Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo prometo que sera pronto **

**Saludos y muchas gracias lindo dia a todos :D**


	15. CAPITULO 15 AKANE, MIRAME, RECUERDAME I

-¿Akane? –Ranma se acercó a ella, pero Shinnosuke no se lo permitió

-Date por vencido ella ya no te recordara más, jajajaja ja

Ryoga ataco a Shinnosuke tratando de no lastimar a Akane, pero el solo esquivaba cada golpe, Ranma también ataco pero no podían acercársele mucho y menos con Akane ahí.

De pronto unas cadenas atraparon el cuerpo de Akane, con las cuales la sacaron del alcance de Shinnosuke, quien inmediatamente fue detrás de la persona.

Aprovechando esta distracción, Ryoga lo sujeto por la espalda para golpearlo pero parecía que su fuerza se iba, no lograría sujetarlo por más tiempo.

-¡RAPIDO RANMA VE CON ELLA!

Ranma se debatía entre dejar a Ryoga o ir con Akane, opto por lo segundo.

-¿Mousse?

-No, el rey de Inglaterra –Dijo sarcásticamente –Claro que soy yo ¿crees que te iba a dejar solo?

-Bueno…..es que…..yo….tu….

-Ranma que te parece si después discutes con él, cuando logres formar una palabra –Apareció una hermosa mujer detrás de el –Ahora usa el antídoto antes de que sea demasiado…

-Ya es tarde –La abuela de Shampoo también estaba ahí –El eclipse termino –Dijo mirando la luna

Todos miraron y solo quedaban rastros de aquel eclipse, en ese momento Akane empezó a despertar.

-¿Akane? –Ranma se acercó a ella quien lo miro confundida

En ese momento Ryoga chocó contra un árbol y todos se distrajeron, pero Ranma no se iba a dar por vencido, tomo el antídoto que la abuela le había dado y la abrió y se lo dio a oler a Akane, quien inmediatamente se resistió.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡DEJAME!

-¡QUEDATE QUIETA! –Le puso el amuleto en la nariz e inmediatamente Akane se quedó quieta pero….

-¡SUELTARA!

Recibió un tremendo golpe por parte de Shinnosuke quien al quitarlo de inmediato se fue hacia Akane.

-¿Estas bien mi amor?

Akane lo miro y sonrió dulcemente –Claro que estoy bien, solo un poco confundida

-No te preocupes estará todo bien ¿si vienes conmigo verdad?

-Bueno…creo que si iré contigo –Lo miro un tanto desconfiada -¿A dónde vamos?

-Es sorpresa tengo todo preparado –Miro a Ranma- ¿lo ves? Al final gane

-Espera Akane –Ranma se levantó –Por favor mírame ¿no me recuerdas?

Akane lo miro extrañada y lo que dijo le partió el corazón a ambos, aunque ella no sabía porque.

-Lo siento no me acuerdo –Se tocó la cabeza –Es decir…eso creo…..yo…no lo sé –Miro a Shinnosuke -¿Quién es cariño?

-Nadie importante –Le ofreció su mano -¿Vamos?

-Si –Miro una vez más a Ranma, no sabía porque pero…

¿Por qué siento que es alguien importante para mí?, pensó mientras empezaba a caminar con Shinnosuke

-Ranma –Lo llamo Shampoo –Creo que debes de ver lo que tiene Ryoga

-¿Qué?

-Mira – Shampoo señalo lo que el traía en la mano, era el amuleto Tashi, por lo que…

-Ya no es tan fuerte sin el ¿cierto?

-Exactamente, pero también hay otra cosa Ranma –Tomo el amuleto –Tiene unos cabellos que no son precisamente de humano –Explico Ryoga

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé pero debemos de ir antes de que algo aun peor pase

-Tienes razón

Todos corrieron en dirección hacia donde se habían ido Shinnosuke y Akane, en el camino buscaron agua caliente para que Ranma volviera a ser hombre.

Llegaron a una iglesia un poco alejada, donde un padre ya los esperaba.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es nuestra boda querida –Se acercó para besarla

-Pero no estoy vestida apropiadamente

-No importa ¿me quieres cierto?

-…. –Se quedó pensando –Si

No sabía si era amor, pero tenía la gran necesidad de estar con él, no sabía si solo era un capricho o era amor, pero tampoco recordaba haber sentido algo por otro hombre (exceptuando al Doctor Tofu, pero este era solo admiración y cariño, quien no era para ella)

Por eso dijo que si aunque en realidad no sabía porque salió de su boca esa palabra.

-Hola hijos –Llego de pronto un padre -¿Están listos?

-Claro padre –Dijo Shinnosuke feliz –Gracias por acceder a esto.

-Por nada yo entiendo que se aman –Camino hacia la entrada de la iglesia –Bien adelante

-Claro –Tomo la mano de Akane -¿Lista?

-Creo que si

Ranma y los demás seguían buscándolos por todos lados, hasta que llegaron a la iglesia y vieron a la pareja entrar en esta, rápidamente corrieron detrás de ellos.

-Muy bien Hijos –Miro a la pareja –Empecemos

Afuera….

-¿Por qué rayos no se abre?

-No lo sé –Ryoga trataba de abrirla también inútilmente

-Creo que ese joven aún tiene poder –Miro el amuleto –Aunque es imposible, ya no debería tener tanta….

-Abuela….

-¡Ryoga!

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?

-Por la ventana de allá –Dijo señalando una ventana de arriba que se encontraba del lado derecho de la iglesia

-Buena idea –Se dirigieron hacia allá –Vamos Ranma te ayudare a entrar

Ryoga ayudo a entrar a Ranma a la iglesia, quien inmediatamente se fue hacia donde estaba la pareja.

-Akane Tendo ¿aceptas?

Akane estaba pensando, ya que no se sentía del todo convencida pero había una parte que le decía que aceptara y ya pero otra…..otra gritaba que no lo hiciera.

-Mi amor di que si –Decía Shinnosuke – Así al fin tendré esposa

Ranma y los demás se quedaron helados, no era posible ¿o sí?

-¡Bake! –Dijeron todos al unísono

-¿Por qué me ven así?

Ranma se acercó a él para golpearlo, quien agarro desprevenido y le do de lleno en la cara.

De pronto salió el gato fantasma del cuerpo de Shinnosuke, pero para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Decía Shinnosuke

-Sigue siendo un violento –Bake se sobaba el rostro

Ranma simplemente tomo a Akane del brazo para sacarla de ahí aunque….

-Ranma ¡suéltala! –Shinnosuke se le acerco para atacarlo

Ranma inmediatamente reacciono, cargo a Akane y salto hacia sus amigos, le entrego a Ryoga a Akane y se volteo para enfrentar a Shinnosuke

-Veo que te asociaste con el mugroso gato ese –Comento Ranma

-¿Crees que no sabía lo que hacía?

-Si eso pensé –Dijo mirándolo –Pero me equivoque

-Claro que si –El gato apenas se había metido a mi cuerpo antes de ir por Akane a tu casa –Miro con asco al gato –Si accedí a que ingresara fue simplemente para derrotarte, me dijo que le temes

Ranma sonrió –Si eso crees –Miro al gato

Ranma empezó a atacar a Shinnosuke, esta vez él iba ganando hasta que, antes de darle el golpe final pasó algo…

-¿Akane?

-No lo lastimes por favor –Decía con los ojos llorosos

-Pero…. –La miro –Akane el….

-Por favor

Shinnosuke solo sonrió satisfecho desde el suelo mirando a Ranma burlonamente….

**Hola a todos mis lectores**

**muchas gracias primero que nada por leer mi fic.**

**Sosa, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que te siga gustando y no decepcionarte, de antemano muchas gracias por tus reviews, si te gusta este nuevo capitulo hazmelo saber y si no tambien todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ;D**

**muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que les siga gustando esta historia **

**saludos y nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo ¿que sucedera con akane y ranma? ¿ganara shinnosuke? ¿se dieron cuenta? akane franqueo antes de que ellos llegaran lo cual quiere decir...no se pierdan el proximo capitulo ;D**

**gracias xD**


	16. CAPITULO 16 AKANE, MIRAME, RECUERDAME II

Ranma miro a Akane con una profunda tristeza, odiaba verla mal y más odiaba no haber llegado a tiempo para que ella no terminara así, simplemente empezó a relajarse y alejarse un poco, pero en ese momento sintió un golpe en plena cara…

-Ese es tu problema Ranma –Se burló de el –Eres demasiado débil como para contradecir a una mujer.

-¡Shinnosuke! –Akane lo miro furiosa -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? Él ya se había calmado

-Akane cariño –Se acercó a ella –No te preocupes se lo merecía por….

-Eres un idiota ¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-Yo….no lo sé –Se sonrojo en realidad no entendía porque, pero cuando vio aquel hombre salir disparado por el golpe se sintió mal y triste.

¿Por qué?, pensaba

-Como sea –Se dirigió hacia Ranma –Esto es entre él y yo….

Empezó a golpear a Ranma quien aún no se recuperaba del otro golpe ni de la impresión, empezó a golpearlo, pero lo peor Ranma ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo para defenderse.

Si ya te perdí, no me importa lo que me pase ya, pensaba tristemente

-Vamos Ranma Saotome defiéndete –Lo golpeó duramente en el estómago e hizo que Ranma se quedara sin aire

-¡Ranma! –Akane estaba sollozando, aunque no entendía porque ni porque hizo lo siguiente

Se acercó a Shinnosuke y comenzó a pelear con él, mientras los demás la siguieron para evitar que fuera lastimada.

-¿Quieres morir con él? –Dijo mientras se defendía –Muy bien, tal vez así haces que las cosas se vuelvan más interesantes y suplicaras mi perdón

Empezó a atacarla, ella a duras penas podía defenderse de los golpes que soltaba, mientras los demás peleaban contra el gato Bake quien era más fuerte que antes ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Aah! –Akane salió disparada y callo al lado de Ranma

-¿Akane? –Ranma miro con furia a Shinnosuke, quien solo sonrió y se fue acercando a ellos –Akane mírame por favor

Akane lo miro un momento, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar eso tan importante? Pensaba desesperadamente, sé que hay algo importante que es referente a ti pero ¿Por qué lo olvide? Entonces ¿Shinnosuke?

-Por favor recuerda –Ranma se acercó a ella un poco más –Yo soy Ranma ¿acaso no me reconoces? Perdóname por….

En ese momento llegaron Shinnosuke y el gato, comenzaron a atacar, Ranma solamente protegió a Akane con su cuerpo usándolo como protector, no tenía fuerzas para nada pero no permitiría que le hicieran daño a ella.

-Por favor Akane –La miro –Vete de aquí

-Ella no se ira –Shinnosuke se acercó –Ella se ira pero conmigo y tú no podrás impedirlo, Bake sigue golpeándolo.

-En verdad lo siento mucho –Se fue acercando a Ranma quien empezó con su fobia a los gatos

Akane fue alejada de su lado, cuando volteo Shinnosuke la tenía en sus manos -¡Suéltala!

-Mejor pon atención a tu pelea si no te mataran –Se rio maliciosamente

-Suéltame ¿Qué te pasa idiota? –Ella luchaba para alejarse de el

-Mmmm creo que ese hechizo no funciono del todo o tal vez…. –Decía la abuela pensando y recordando cada cosa que sucedió esa noche y lo que Ranma…. –Claro no hay poder más grande que ese, ningún hechizo funcionara mientras este de por medio el…..

El gato estaba encima de Ranma quien gritaba que se alejara de el, sus amigos iban a ir pero…

-Esperen –Dijo Mousse obstruyéndoles el paso -¿No se dan cuenta? Es buena idea que salga el poder de Ranma

-Pero pobre está sufriendo, sabes que odia los gatos….

-Sí pero eso es necesario Ukyo para que su poder salga –Dijo Ryoga mirando a Ranma

-Entonces hay que ir por Akane para que lo tranquilice después ¿no?

-Si así es Shampoo –Miro en dirección hacia Akane –Nosotras iremos por ella, pero tienen que distraer a ese imbécil enfermo

-De acuerdo –Dijeron al unísono los muchachos

Atacaron de inmediato a Shinnosuke, quien los esquivo dejando a Akane en su lugar para que la atacaran, pero inmediatamente Shampoo la rescato y se la llevo de ahí con Ukyo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Akane, Ranma te necesita –Decía Shampoo yendo directamente al grano –Esta por suceder algo y solo a ti te obedecerá.

-Pero….

-Tranquila tu sabrás que hacer –Ukyo le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla

-De acuerdo

En ese momento un aullido fuerte de un gato se escuchó en toda la iglesia, todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía, Akane quedo impresionada y un recuerdo vino a su mente como estrella fugaz…..

**FLASH BACK**

Estaban en la escuela, ella y aquel joven de vestimenta china y trenza estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela, la buscaban a ella misma ya que él le había dicho que la habían secuestrado.

Era tonto ir a una trampa tan obvia, pero aun así estaban ahí cuando…

Cayeron debajo del escenario donde encontraron a una Akane disfrazada y fea que después de golpearla se dieron cuenta de que había nada más y nada menos que…..

-¡GATOS!

-Así es Ranma Saotome, como veras hay muchos gatitos aquí ¿Qué te parece?

Ranma tratando de tranquilizarse empezó alejarse de los gatos, ignorándolo totalmente y busco la salida, tomo a Akane de la mano y la llevo pero al abrir la puerta….

-¡No abra esa puerta!

-¿Por qué no? –Lo volteo a ver –Yo me largo de aquí y….

Choco contra algo suave y que tenía el pelaje de un…. -¡Gato!

Aunque este no era un gato cualquiera era un tigre, Ranma empezó a enloquecer a causa de que los mininos se acercaban a él y….

-¿Por qué el tigre? –Akane le reclamaba al ninja

-Porque bueno…..creí que era mejor –Dijo nervioso pero antes de que ella replicara….

Se escuchó un fuerte maullido, sorprendido vieron a Ranma enloquecido y comportándose como un gato, el cual salió de momento de la parte de abajo del escenario haciendo que todos salieran incluyendo Akane.

Ranma salió rápidamente del gimnasio llegando a un árbol, Akane lo siguió hasta allá, tratando de que bajara pero parecía no reconocerla y estaba demasiado enojado.

-No te hará caso –Dijo Genma quien llego repentinamente a su lado –Cuando su fobia llega a este punto Ranma pierde la conciencia y no reconoce a nadie ni tampoco dejara de actuar así

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

-Cuando esto sucedía había una vecina que lograba tranquilizarlo –Explico –Su regazo era tan cálido que hacía que Ranma se quedara en el hasta tranquilizarse

-Entonces hay que ir por ella….

-Murió hace mucho –La interrumpió

-Hay tío, eso no nos sirve entonces….

-Descuida –Se disfrazó de anciana –Un padre debe de hace cualquier cosa por sus hijos

Subió hasta donde se encontraba Ranma y empezó a enseñarle una hoja diciéndole que se tranquilizara, pero solo hizo que el enfureciera más y lo ataco, mandándolo lejos pero se le cayó una bolsa que traía consigo.

Akane lo vio y era alimento (rollitos de pescado) tuvo una idea y lanzo aquella bolsa hacia Ranma quien inmediatamente salto y rompió la bolsa dejando al descubierto lo que contenía.

Él se tranquilizó y cayó al suelo, miro a Akane y salto sobre ella, quien inmediatamente se protegió pero….

Ranma ronroneaba tranquilamente en el regazo de Akane, quien al abrir los ojos lo miro ya se veía más tranquilo pero trato de quitarlo ya que toda la escuela los estaba viendo y burlándose de la pareja de "enamorados"

-Ranma quítate –Trato de empujarlo –Estas avergonzándome….

En ese momento Ranma sonriendo se acercó a ella y recargo sus labios sobre los de Akane, dándole un beso tierno y dulce, Akane se quedó en shock en ese momento pero minutos después reacciono y alejo a Ranma lejos de ella….

**END FLASH BACK**

Ranma estaba maullando, haciendo que Akane saliera de sus recuerdos, aunque seguía confundida ese recuerdo hizo que empezara a preguntarse ¿Quién decía la verdad de ellos dos? ¿Ranma la beso? ¿Por qué? No entendía nada.

En ese momento miro hacia Ranma quien ya estaba fuera de control y mirando furiosamente al otro gato.

Por otro lado Shinnosuke lo miraba sorprendido la escena no sabía que pasaba, no entendía, ¿Por qué razón Ranma actuaba así? ¿Por qué los demás no estaban sorprendidos? ¿Acaso es un truco?

Mientras que los amigos de Ranma solo sonreían, sabían que había llegado el fin de aquella batalla y sabían quién ganaría.

Ranma se preparo y ataco...

**Hola queridos lectores:**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews aqui esta el nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado asi como los anteriores, si es asi haganmelo saber se aceptan reclamos y sugerencias jejeje, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**muchas gracias por seguir esta historia ;D**

**¿Akane recordara a Ranma despues de ese recuerdo? ¿Lograra derrotar a Shinnosuke con su poder especial? ¿Que sucedera entre Ranma y Akane ahora, sobrevivira su amor? o ¿sera mas fuerte el hechizo Tashi? no se pierdan el proximo capitulo**

**Trato de actualizar siempre lo mas pronto posible para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores y espero que les guste :D**

**nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo**

**saludos y que tengan un hermoso dia**


	17. CAPITULO 17 LA MAGIA MAS PODEROSA

Ranma ataco a Bake quien no tuvo la oportunidad ni de defenderse, lo ataco una y otra vez hasta que por fin lo dejo inconsciente.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? –Decía Shinnosuke impresionado –Este tipo aparte de afeminado está loco.

-Deberías irte antes de que también acabe contigo

-Ja por favor no me hagas reír

-¿Quieres probar la furia del truco del gato?

-¿Truco? Así que es una forma de atacar, no es que sea fuerte en realidad

-Es más fuerte de lo que crees –Ryoga se molestó ante el comentario –Solo que a veces es demasiado confiado

-Jajaja aun así me llevare a Akane –Dijo acercándose a ella

-Veremos si te lo permite

Él no le hizo caso y se siguió acercando a ella para tomarla del brazo pero en ese momento….

Un fuerte maullido sonó nuevamente y Ranma estaba atacando a Shinnosuke quien no lo vio venir por lo que dio en el blanco, Ranma se puso enfrente de Akane protegiéndola.

-Vaya aunque no esté consiente protege a Akane –Comento Ukyo impresionada

-Maldita sea Ranma ¿Cómo te atreves a rasguñarme?

El susodicho no respondió solamente se veía furioso, se volvió a ir en contra de Shinnosuke quien esta vez no dudo en atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Ranma.

Ambos despedían luz de su aura poderosa, Ranma iba ganando esta vez atacaba una y otra vez de lleno a Shinnosuke quien apenas lograba contraatacar, estaba cerca de….

-Detente Ranma o si no…. –Sujeto a Akane –La mato

Ranma reacciono por un momento al ver a Akane entre los brazos de ese sujeto, pareciera que la maldición del gato estuviera perdiendo su poder pero solo fue por un instante porque enfureció mas al ver lo que tenía enfrente.

-Espera Ranma –Grito Shampoo quien trato de detenerlo pero le fue imposible

Shinnosuke aprovechándose de esto salió disparado por la ventana que se encontraba detrás llevándose a Akane. Ranma salió detrás de ellos por la misma.

-Excelente es el peor momento para que Ranma no recuerde nada

-En vez de quejarnos hay que ir tras ellos Ukyo

-Ryoga tiene razón andando –Dijo la abuela mientras salía corriendo.

Cuando salieron no vieron más que la silueta de Ranma yendo hacia el cerro que estaba ahí cerca, en cuanto lo visualizaron todos corrieron hacia él.

Ya no tengo salida, pensó desesperado, y casi no me queda energía sin el amuleto Tashi dudo mucho poder ganar

Ranma llego hasta ellos furioso y quiso atacar nuevamente pero Shinnosuke hizo algo inesperado –Déjame ir o si no ella caerá y no será para ninguno de los dos ¿me entiendes afeminado minino?

Ranma se quedó viendo el rostro asustado de Akane y enfureció como se atrevía a hacerle daño a ella, quien solo fue amable con él, quien lo ayudo para que no muriera ¿Por qué?

Lo ataco y atino en darle de lleno en la cara, solo que antes de esto el soltó a Akane.

Shinnosuke cayó también por aquel precipicio pero alcanzo a sujetarse de Akane quien estaba agarrada de una rama, pero no aguantaría demasiado ya que esta parecía demasiado frágil.

Ranma empezó a bajar por aquella montaña hasta llegar a Akane, empezó a sujetarla con su mano para evitar que se cayera pero….

Shinnosuke le dio un golpe en el estómago a Ranma quien se quedó sin aire y casi se cae, la rama se empezó a romper haciendo que ambos se resbalaran más.

-¡¿Por qué demonios te estas soltando estúpida?!

-¡porque no aguanto más! Y el estúpido eres tú

La rama se rompió….

-¡Aaaah! –Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero no llego, no sentía que siguiera cayendo, abrió lentamente los ojos y… -¡Ranma!

Él la estaba sujetando con sus manos mientras ronroneaba tranquilamente en el cuello de la chica lo cual provoco el sonrojo de esta, Ranma la había alcanzado de puro milagro y se sintió feliz por eso.

Shinnosuke no se veía por ningún lado.

En ese momento salió una cadena que sujeto a Ranma y lograron subirlos con la ayuda de todos.

Akane se sentó un momento para recuperar el aliento, en ese momento Ranma se acercó a ella y se sentó en su regazo empezó a ronronear nuevamente ahora si ya más calmado.

-¡Se ven adorables! –Comento divertida Ukyo ante el sonrojo de Akane

-No veo a Shinnosuke

-¿Crees que se haya muerto Mousse?

-No lo se

En ese momento oyeron un grito tremendo que provenía desde la parte de debajo de aquel precipicio, todos voltearon a ver y vieron a Shinnosuke colgando o al menos eso se notaba, tratando de salvarse de unos cocodrilos que se encontraban al parecer en un estante abandonado.

-¡Vaya! Bueno creo que ha sido un día demasiado largo ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos? –Pregunto Ryoga ignorando al joven que gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Si y demasiado loco, oigan ustedes ya vámonos

-Pero es el quien no se quita

-Lo lamento Akane pero tienes que esperar un rato Jajaja bueno mientras nosotros iremos por algo de cenar –Comento riéndose Ukyo

-Pero….

-Nada de peros Akane –Shampoo se acercó –Está bien que estén solos, además no creo que tarde en reaccionar

-Ni siquiera recuerdo….

-Creo que eso ya no es tan cierto –Comento recordando –Lo defendiste y me hace pensar que hay magia más poderosa que no se puede vencer por más hechizos que se le hagan a la persona ¿verdad abuelita?

-Asi es

-Volveremos en un momento, no se vayan a ir.

Dejaron confundida a Akane quien volteo a ver al chico que estaba tranquilamente en su regazo.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que se fueron y las piernas de Akane se empezaron a adormecer por lo que empezó a mover al chico.

-Vamos muévete que ya me canse –No reaccionaba -¡Que te muevas! –Nada -¡Que te quites Ranma! –Dijo furiosamente mientras lo empujaba.

Ranma cayó en el piso bruscamente, por lo que hizo que despertara, cuando lo hizo se puso de pie rápidamente creyendo que seguía peleando pero en ese momento se encontró con los hermosos ojos que tanto amaba.

-¿Akane?

Ella lo miro y se perdió en la hermosa mirada del azabache tratando de recordar porque era importante en su vida.

-Lamento mucho que no haya llegado a tiempo –Dijo tristemente al percatarse de que ella aun no lo recordaba bien –Pero quiero que sepas que yo…

Se acercó a ella, quien se sonrojo por el acercamiento del joven.

_Tú me provocas sensaciones que no había sentido, haces que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo, siento que de la emoción puedo morir por tan solo verte y perderme en esos ojos tan maravillosos e inmensos como el color del mar, siento que puedo morir por cada uno de tus besos sin importarme, puedo estar en el mismísimo infierno si tú estás conmigo, a tu lado nada me da miedo y siento que puedo volar y perderme en el universo, pensaba Akane, ¿Por qué siento todo esto? ¿Acaso es amor?_

-Akane –La miro

_Como poderte explicar todo lo que mi ser siente al tenerte cerca mi dulce Akane, jamás creí en el amor por lo que me enseño mi padre, pero de pronto apareciste tú en mi vida y todo cambio, me enseñaste que hay un rayo de luz para mí, que puede haber felicidad en la vida y que no todo es entrenar ni ganar, me enseñaste a saber perder y a luchar a la vez, tu hermosa sonrisa me regalo calidez desde la primera vez que te vi, tus maravillosos ojos llenos de ternura me envolvieron el alma desde que te vi supe que sería tuyo para siempre mi amada Akane, mi corazón es solamente tuyo aunque ahora no recuerdes lo que sentíamos, siempre estaré aquí porque eres ya mi vida y mi todo_

-Dime –La vio, le sonreía amablemente

-Sabes…. –La tomo de la mano –Buscaba la mejor forma de decirte esto que siento…. –Se acercó más –La verdad es que solo hay 5 letras que describen el sentimiento Akane –La miro dulcemente –Te amo mi pequeña Akane

En ese momento Ranma ya estaba bastante cerca, termino con la distancia y la besó, en aquel beso trato de entregar su alma, todo su amor y cariño que sentía por ella, la besaba tratando de entregarle el corazón y su vida en ese beso para que ella supiera así cuanto la amaba.

Akane no reacciono de momento, se sonrojo completamente, sentía la calidez y el amor de aquel beso, el cual poco a poco le inundo el alma y el corazón y de pronto entendió, empezó a abrazar a Ranma por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, no quería separarse jamás de él nunca más.

Akane se separó un poco de él, pero manteniendo su frente con la del, Ranma la miro no entendía como pero…. –También te amo Ranma –Y lo volvió a besar siendo esta vez ella quien quería demostrar con ese beso que era correspondido.

**Hola a todos mis lectores**

**muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, acabo de actualizar este nuevo cap espero les guste como siempre si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejej :D espero que sea de su agrado y no los decepcione.**

**saludos **


	18. CAPITULO 18 UNA BODA DOBLE INESPERADA

Había pasado tan solo un día después de todo lo sucedido con Shinnosuke, al cual si rescataron de donde quedo colgado, pero lo llevaron a la policía, quienes ya se encargarían de devolverlo a su hogar.

Akane estaba en casa de Ukyo quien la arreglaba el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto, sencillo de color blanco con escote en la espalda, tenía mangas largas que tenían un corte triangular en las manos, con corte en v que hacia lucir sus pechos, el vestido era lago y pegado a su figura, que la hacía ver hermosa, el vestido le dejaba los hombros descubiertos.

Tenía una hermosa diadema tipo corona en su cabello corto y llevaba su ramo de rosas rojas en las manos, tenía maquillaje ligeramente en su rostro, los labios de color rojo vivo, tenía un velo que le cubría toda su cara y parte de la espalda.

Ukyo termino de arreglarla y empezó a arreglarse ella misma, quien se colocó un vestido igual sencillo de color blanco.

Ranma y Akane habían decidido no esperar más para casarse, no habían dicho nada a sus familias pensaron que no lo aceptarían, planeaban decirles después de la boda, no querían interrupciones de ningún tipo, no querían que pasara otra cosa, querían evitar más obstáculos para que ellos fueran felices.

Cuando dieron las 11 y media, ambas salieron del negocio cubiertas con una manta para que nadie las reconociera, esto solo para poder ingresar rápidamente al carruaje que habían pedido para que las llevara a la iglesia.

Una vez en esta se quitaron las cosas, al llegar vieron a Ranma con Ryoga y Mousse, también vieron a Shampoo hermosa como siempre, también a Nabiki quien no quería perdérselo y amenazo con decirle a alguien si no la dejaban ir, al maestro Happosai y la abuela de Shampoo.

-Akane –Ranma se acercó para ayudarla –Te vez hermosa.

-Gracias –Se sonrojo

En ese momento llego el padre –Bien las dos parejas que se van a casar por favor pasen conmigo a la iglesia.

-¿las dos parejas? –Dijo Shampoo sin entender

-Nosotros somos la otra pareja

Vieron a Ukyo y Ryoga tomados de la mano, quienes se sonrojaron demasiado ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos, menos de dos jóvenes pelinegros, quienes les sonreían para que se acercaran.

Ryoga tomo delicadamente a Ukyo para que avanzara con él, mientras recordaban lo que había pasado en los últimos meses lo que los había llevado a descubrir que se amaban, hasta que una noche él se decidió.

**FLASH BACK**

Ukyo se encontraba cocinando sus tradicionales panes, mientras Ryoga se encontraba limpiando el negocio, cuando la miro.

Realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar en Ukyo de esa forma, por lo que se sonrojo al pensarlo, siempre habían estado el uno para el otro, haciendo sus planes y travesuras juntos, habían pasado más tiempo juntos que lo que él había pasado con Akane, en su forma humana claro.

Pero los últimos meses, Ukyo había sido un gran apoyo, una amiga incondicional, fue poco a poco descubriendo a la mujer que se escondía entre toda esa rudeza, era inteligente, frágil, femenina a su manera única, dulce, cariñosa, amable, generosa y muy hermosa.

-Ukyo –La llamo –Sabes durante todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que yo…..me gustas…..quiero decir tu sabes –Se sonrojo lo que le pareció de lo más lindo a Ukyo

Ella también empezaba a sentir algo más por su amigo, le gustaba lo había descubierto porque se ponía nerviosa si el la veía o le sonreía o el simple hecho de estar cerca de él, hacía que sintiera que se derretiría por cada mirada o sonrisa.

-Ryoga…..yo –Él se acercó esperando no ser rechazado

Ukyo cerro lentamente los ojos dejando que él le diera un tierno beso en sus labios, la sensación fue inigualable, le gusto tanto el roce de sus labios con los de él que esperaba no despegarse nunca de ellos, mientras Ryoga quien no lo podía creer, estaba feliz y emocionado que no sabía cómo seguir, los labios y el sabor de Ukyo eran una delicia para él.

**END FLASH BACK**

Después de lo de que paso con Ranma y Akane decidieron que era mejor casarse también y cuando ellos les dijeron lo que planeaban esa noche, ellos les pidieron que dejaran que la boda fuera doble no querían esperar, porque sabían y estaban seguros de lo que querían.

La boda fue hermosa, ambas parejas se casaron llenas de ilusión de amor y llenas de esperanza, mirando a sus respectivas parejas con tanta ternura que desbordaban cada uno de los ojos de las 4 personas que estaban a punto de unir sus vidas para siempre.

-Acepto –Dijo Ranma rápidamente cuando el padre pregunto, sin apartar la mirada de su amada Akane quien le sonrió dulcemente.

-Acepto –Cuando fue su turno, quien apretó la mano de Ranma y le sonrió felizmente sin poder creer que ya al fin estarían casados

Fue el turno de la otra pareja quienes felices también dijeron la palabra acepto mirándose con dulzura y amor, emocionados por lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante como pareja.

-Bien los declaro marido y mujer –Dijo mientras daba su bendición –Pueden besar a las novias.

Ranma le dio un beso lleno de emoción y amor, quien solo supo correspondérselo, mientras los amigos que estaban ahí vitoreaban a ambas parejas.

Después de la boda se fueron al negocio de Ukyo donde celebraron un rato y después cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas, también porque ahí había una nueva pareja recién casada que necesitaría su tiempo a solas.

Ranma y Akane se fueron a la casa que les había regalado los padres de Ranma para que pudieran tener su propio nidito de amor como decía su madre.

Al llegar cargo a Akane tradicionalmente para llevarla a recorrer aquella casa, no era tan grande pero era hermosa, Akane admiro cada uno de los rincones de aquella casa que sería el hogar de ambos.

-Bien y esta será nuestra recamara –Dijo mientras abría la puerta, la puso en el suelo para que pudiera ver mejor el cuarto

-Akane –La tomo por detrás –Te amo

-Yo también te amo mi amor –Dijo mientras le sonreía –Muchas gracias me encanta la casa.

-Me alegra mucho que te guste –La miro dulcemente

Ambos corazones estaban a mil por hora no sabían cómo seguir, Ranma se acercó a ella dulcemente para besarla, ella le correspondió aquel beso, empezó a tocarla y a besarla, sentía sus glúteos tan suaves, sus pechos tan perfectos y empezó a tocarle también su vagina, ella también lo tocaba y de pronto comenzaron a quitarse la ropa.

De un momento a otro ya estaban en la cama, donde Ranma la abrazaba y besaba, era delicioso sentir el cuerpo de su amada bajo el suyo desnudo, era una danza hermosa el que ambos se fundieran en uno.

No resistía más así que empezó a meter su pene en la vagina de la chica, quien simplemente accedió complacida ya que ella tampoco lo soportaba más lo deseaba tanto.

Al principio fue doloroso sintió un dolor horrible cuando el introdujo por completo el pene en su estrecha vagina, pero pronto desapareció.

Pronto comenzó con el vaivén, primero lento y poco a poco fue siendo más rápido, la deseaba no podía creer que al fin fuera su mujer, solamente suya la amaba tanto, le encantaba.

Akane comenzó a gemir ya que sentía un placer extraordinario que jamás había sentido, Ranma le masajeaba todo su cuerpo y eso le provocaba más placer, hasta que llego el punto donde ninguno de los dos pudo más y terminaron.

Akane se acomodó en el pecho de Ranma quien simplemente la abrazo a el, comenzaron a acariciarse y besarse mientras poco a poco cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, Akane se despertó poco a poco ya que había escuchado el cantar de los pajarillos, busco a Ranma con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Ranma? –Se incorporó y tomo su bata para ir a buscarlo pero de pronto el entro en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Akane?

-Nada, solo que no te encontraba

-Lo siento, quería traerte tu desayuno Sra. Saotome –Ella se sonrojo

-Creo que debo acostumbrarme

-Creo que si mi amor

Desayunaron y platicaron tranquilamente, después de comer bastante bien, se ducharon juntos (XD) y salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la casa Tendo donde habían citado a todos para darles la noticia, aunque nerviosos ya que no sabían cómo reaccionarían.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionen amor?

-No lo sé preciosa pero debemos decirles ya –La miro dulcemente mientras caminaban –Pase lo que pase tu y yo ya somos esposos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que tranquila no pasara nada

-De acuerdo –Lo beso brevemente –No importa nada mientras este contigo amor.

-Te amo y no pasara nada hermosa.

**Hola mis queridos lectores**

**Espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrade como los anteriores si es asi haganmelo saber y si no lo es tambien todos los reviews son bienvenidos no hay limite jejeje**

**Espero que les guste que Ryoga y Ukyo hayan quedado juntos, por lo que se refiere a la boda decidi que Ranma y Akane se casaran antes de lo acordado porque si esperaban mas alguien podria haberlos separado ¿no creen? ellos tambien lo pensaron asi, porque entre mas preparativos daban pie a que mas enemigos se enteraran y planearan algo en contra de ellos, pero ¿como reaccionara la familia de Akane y Ranma?**

**Ellos deseaban que sus hijos se casaran en el mes acordado ¿Se enojaran?¿Como lo tomara el padre de Akane? quien no pudo entregar a su hija ni verla de blanco en una iglesia como lo deseaba ¿el padre de Ranma es muy explosivo y rencoroso ¿como reaccionara? no se pierdan el proximo capitulo **

**muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos y muchs gracias Sosa me da mucho gusto saber que te ha gustado mucho mi historia :D**

**saludos**


	19. CAPITULO 19 COMPLICACIONES

Llegaron a la casa Tendo, nerviosos pero tomados de la mano ingresaron a la casa, vieron a Nabiki quien los saludo y haciéndoles un gesto en señal de apoyo.

-No se preocupen todo saldrá bien –Los miro pícaramente –Sres. Saotome

-¡Nabiki! –Ambos se sonrojaron

-¿Akane? ¿Hija dónde estabas? desde ayer que no sabía nada de ti

-Tranquilo papa estoy bien

-¡Ranma! ¿Me quieres explicar porque no llegaste anoche? Tu madre está hecha un manojo de nervios

-¿Dónde está?

-Con Kasumi, que bueno que nos venimos para acá, así podrá estar más tranquila de que…. –Se percató de la mano entrelazada de Ranma sobre la mano de Akane -¿Nos perdimos algo? –Dijo señalando las manos de los jóvenes

-No entiendo…..que…pasa… ¿pasa algo?

-De echo si papa, te parece si vamos adentro, les explicaremos a todos –Ranma jalo a Akane adentro de la casa sin soltarla

Una vez todos adentro del comedor, donde normalmente platicaban y después de que Kasumi les sirviera té, Ranma tomo de la mano a Akane, ella le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo para darle ánimos para que hablara.

-Bien Ranma te escuchamos hijo –Dijo Soun mientras tomaba de su taza de te

-Bien…..bueno yo…seré lo más directo y concreto –Miro a Akane, quien le brindo una mirada dulce combinada con su sonrisa tierna por un momento se perdió en ellas pero también le dieron fuerzas para continuar –Nos hemos casado el día de ayer y…

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todos al unísono

-Es verdad nos casamos ayer con….

-¡¿Estás loca Akane?!

-No papa….

-¿Cómo te atreviste a tomar una decisión así sin consultarme?

-Somos mayore….

-Eso no te da derecho a pasar sobre mi autoridad, soy tu padre

Akane no esperaba una reacción así de parte de su papa pero se percató que no era el único molesto, Genma Saotome se fue sobre Ranma y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando al hacer esa locura Ranma?!

-Bien Sr. Saotome no educo bien a su hijo, seguramente ya eres su… -Se sonrojo un momento al pensar así en su hija menor – ¿Ya consumaron el matrimonio?

Akane también se sonrojo por lo que solo asintió a su padre con un golpe seco de cabeza.

-¡Todo esto es su culpa Genma debió educar mejor a su hijo!

-¡¿Y qué me dice de su hija?, ella tampoco está bien educada porque si fuera así no habría hecho tal locura!

-No sirve de nada que nos echemos la culpa –Todos miraron a Nodoka –Son nuestros hijos y debemos apoyarlos….

-Nada de eso Nodoka nuestro Ranma hizo mal, así es que a partir de ahora ya no es mi hijo –Lo miro furioso –Espero que seas lo suficiente valiente para soportar la vergüenza cuando la gente se entere y murmulle a tus espaldas, así como lo fuiste para hacer esto.

-Papa….

-No vuelvas a buscarme ni tampoco a tu madre, no estaremos más para ti –Lo miro por última vez –La casa al final de cuentas es tuya pero es lo último que te daremos, adiós Ranma

Dicho esto tomo a Nodoka a quien la tomo desprevenida y se fueron de ahí.

Ranma quedo helado no se movió de su lugar, era increíble que su padre reaccionara tan mal y que lo dejara ahí sin importarle lo que pasaría con el sin siquiera poder verlo después, lo dejo muy en claro no quería verlo nunca más, se percató que eso le afectaba más de lo que pensó.

-Ranma –Lo saco de sus pensamientos Soun –Permitiré que te hagas cargo del dojo Tendo junto con Akane como habíamos acordado las familias, pero no quiero que me dirijan la palabra, al menos no por ahora.

-Papa por favor yo….

-No Akane de verdad ahora no, no quiero decir algo de lo que me arrepienta después –Los miro con mezcla de enojo y decepción lo cual fue peor que la mirada de Genma –Necesito tiempo para reponerme de la decepción, porque aunque lo dudes me has decepcionado Akane…así que…..nos vemos

Akane miro el camino por donde su padre se fue, comenzando a sollozar, rápidamente al oírla Ranma se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darse un consuelo mutuo.

-Akane –Kasumi se les acerco –Conmigo si cuentan, los dos –Miro a Ranma –Para mi eres como un hermano Ranma y claro que como mis hermanos tengo que apoyarlos, no se preocupen todo se resolverá.

-Pero Kasumi ellos….

-Necesitan tiempo Akane, mira papa siempre quiso que la boda fuera en grande para presumir con sus amistades y nuestros familiares –Le sonrió amablemente –Pero entiendo que lo hicieron porque ya no querían que algo los separara ¿o me equivoco? –Ambos negaron con la cabeza –Ven, entonces es comprensible que lo hayan hecho solo entiendan que para los padres no lo es.

-Tienes razón –Dijo Ranma con la cabeza baja –Nunca había visto a mi padre así de furioso y a mi madre tan sumisa para hacerle caso.

-Entiéndelos Ranma fue una sorpresa y una decepción, no porque hayan hecho algo malo, sino porque ya habían hecho planes para esa boda.

-Si lo sé y eso me da coraje

-No importa, lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede cambiar –Nabiki se acercó –Nosotras los apoyaremos siempre

-Gracias

-Yo también los apoyare Ranma, como tu maestro no puedo dejarte solo en estas circunstancias, puedo ser como tu padre postizo

-Gracias maestro –Dijo sonriéndole realmente agradecido de que el maestro en ocasiones sea un gran apoyo

Se fueron a su casa al atardecer, después de quedar cuando irían a visitarlos para conocer el nuevo hogar de sus hermanos como decía Kasumi.

Al llegar a ella, Akane quiso descansar un rato mientras Ranma se dedicó a entrenar un rato.

En la noche….

-Akane –La miraba mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho -¿te arrepientes?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Ranma? –Lo miro sonrojada aun

-Porque te ocasione problemas con tu padre

-Y yo con el tuyo

-Si pero no quiero verte triste por mi culpa, tal vez debimos….

-Shhh, no me arrepiento mi amor –Lo beso tiernamente –Había esperado mucho para estar así contigo Ranma –Se volvió a recargar sobre el pecho de él.

-Yo también mi bella Akane –La abrazo más hacia él.

-Te dije que no me importaba lo que pasara amor, mientras…. –Lo miro a los ojos –Mientras tú estuvieras conmigo ¿recuerdas?

-Si mi amor –La beso –Siempre estaré contigo Akane

Volvieron a besarse y a fundirse con ese beso en uno mismo, mientras consumaban su amor en mil formas, esperando que fuera para toda la eternidad.

**Hola mis lectores queridos**

**espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrade, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sea de su agrado como los anteriores.**

**si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien jajaja todos los reviews son bienvenidos no hay limite**

**¿que haran ahora? ¿Genma y Nodoka nunca mas volveran a ver a su unico hijo?**

**no se pierdan el proximo capitulo **

**nos leeremos en el proximo **

**saludos y lindo dia ;)**


	20. CAPITULO 20 UNA GRAN NOTICIA

Estaban en un día hermoso del mes de noviembre, pronto llegarían las festividades navideñas, Akane no podía creer que llevara ya 4 meses de casada.

Si no se hubieran casado, ahorita estarían preparando los últimos detalles de la boda, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepentía, Vivian muy felices y ambos manejaban el dojo como Soun Tendo siempre quiso.

Pensó en su padre quien aún no le dirigía la palabra, es más ni siquiera cuando estaba en la casa tomando el té con sus hermanas se dignaba a decir por lo menos buenas tardes, lo más grave es que sus hermanas también ignoraban a su padre esto a consecuencia de que el no quería recapacitar, diciendo que suficiente había hecho con dejar que manejaran el Dojo.

Por lo menos permitía que siguieran yendo a la casa, en el caso de los padres de Ranma era diferente cada vez que iba a buscar a Genma Saotome se negaba a recibirlo, cuando lo llego a encontrar en la calle e intento saludarlo, su padre simplemente se siguió de largo como si no lo conociera.

Esto había afectado demasiado a Ranma los primeros días, ya que tampoco le permitía ver a su madre, aunque dos semanas después de que les dieran la noticia, Nodoka fue quien vino a buscar a Ranma para conversar con ambos.

Camino hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo mientras recordaba…

**FLASH BACK**

Tocaron la puerta de la casa, ella bajo inmediatamente para abrirla, creyendo que era algún familiar de ella pero….

-¡Nodoka!

-Hola Akane, ¿esta Ranma?

-Sí, pase por favor –Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar

-Gracias querida

Ranma iba bajando de la habitación después de haber tomado una ducha ya que tenía que irse al dojo.

-¿Quién era Akane? –Se quedó parado en seco al ver que su madre estaba ahí mirándolo

-Ranma, hijo –Se acercó a él para abrazarlo –Lamento mucho no haber venido antes pequeño

-Los dejare solos

-No Akane esto que vengo a decirles es para ambos, así que por favor quédate.

-De acuerdo

Los tres se sentaron en la sala para poder platicar, Akane sirvió té para todos.

-Bien hijo, quiero que sepas que para mí también fue un poco decepcionante el que te hayas casado de esa forma –Miro a ambos jóvenes –Pero sus razones tendrían ¿no?

-Mama la única razón por la que decidimos hacer la boda lo más rápido fue porque…. –La miro –No queríamos que otra cosa pasara y nos separara –Tomo la mano de su esposa –No queríamos perdernos el uno al otro nuevamente por eso tomamos la decisión.

-Entiendo hijo, pero también deben de tomar en cuenta lo que sus padres sintieron al enterarse que ya se habían casado sin decirnos nada

-Mi papa siempre exagera….

-No es eso Ranma, él te ama y también está sufriendo el distanciamiento que el mismo puso entre ambos, pero es demasiado orgulloso para decir lo siento me equivoque

-Lo se

-Mira hijo vengo a decirte –Miro a Akane –Más bien a decirles que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, Ranma eres mi hijo y yo te apoyare en lo que sea pequeño, entiendo tus razones por la que tomaste esta decisión solo espero que sigas así como un hombre respondiendo a tus actos.

-Claro que si mama

-Bien, tengo que irme Genma no sabe nada de esto, por lo que les pido un poco de discreción para que no se entere –Miro a los jóvenes antes de salir –Espero que pronto me den nietos jejejeje

Se rio ante el sonrojo de los jóvenes -¡Mama! –Dijo Ranma avergonzado

-Nos vemos

Salió de la casa dejando a los jóvenes apenados por el comentario.

**END FLASH BACK**

Akane había llegado a la cocina y comenzó a preparar arroz y a calentar unos panes japoneses que Ukyo le había enviado, de pronto la habitación estaba llena del olor de la comida pero…..

Akane se fue directo al baño, pasando al lado de Ranma quien preocupado la siguió.

-¿Akane? –Entro al baño -¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo no te acerques.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Creo que algo me cayó mal –Dijo mientras se incorporaba

-¿Quieres que vayamos al doctor?

-No estoy bien –Se dirigió al lavabo para enjuagarse y sintió que el agua tibia la hacía sentirse mejor, ya que además de vomitar se mareo.

-Akane amor si te sientes mal, debemos de ir al doctor.

-No te preocupes ya se me está pasando.

-¿Por qué eres tan necia?

-Y tú ¿porque eres tan insistente? Te dije que estoy bien

Ranma respiro hondamente a pesar de todo Akane en muchas ocasiones seguía sacándolo un poco de sus casillas, ya que a veces era muy necia.

-Está bien amor –La tomo por detrás sujetándola –No te enojes conmigo

Akane ante esto siempre se rendía no podía seguir enojada, le molestaba que él se aprovechara de esto pero a la vez le encantaba.

-Bien cariño, no peleemos, vamos que se nos hace tarde para irnos a la universidad

-De acuerdo.

Akane y Ranma habían entrado a la universidad, ya que ambos creían que era bueno continuar con alguna profesión, Akane estudiaba psicología y se especializaría en los niños que le encantaban, Ranma estudiaba administración de empresas, que le serviría con los planes de abrir más dojos en la ciudad.

Ranma desayuno tranquilamente pero Akane no podía probar un solo bocado ya que le seguían dando ascos por lo que se decidió por una gelatina y al final accedió a faltar a la universidad para ir al doctor.

Iban caminando tomados de la mano –Bien amor aquí te dejo, por favor ve al consultorio del doctor tofu.

-Te lo prometo amor

-Nos vemos preciosa –La beso dulcemente

-Nos vemos

Akane doblo en la esquina para ir directamente al consultorio pero vio que su hermana también iba para allá, así que la alcanzo.

-¡Kasumi!

-Akane, hola –La espero -¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, ¿vas con el doctor?

-Si es que…. –Le platico todo lo de la mañana

Kasumi la miro sorprendida –Akane no será que… -La miro nerviosa -¿Estas embarazada?

-¿Qué? No como crees Kasumi –Ahora más nerviosa que antes.

-De cualquier forma será mejor que entremos

Ambas entraron al consultorio pero Kasumi le pidió al doctor tofu que atendiera a su hermana mientras ella esperaba en la sala.

-Bien Akane –Le indico que tomara asiento -¿Qué sucede?

Akane volvió a explicar todo los síntomas que tuvo en la mañana.

-Mmmm –La miro después de escribir lo que ella dijo -¿Akane cuando fue tu último periodo?

Akane se sonrojo demasiado y murmuro muy bajo que había sido en septiembre.

-Tienes un retraso de un mes y medio –Ella solo asintió, pensó que esto era normal pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-Bien Akane haremos una prueba casera –Tomo una prueba de su estante –Vamos, ve al baño… -Le indico como hacerla y que pasaría en caso de que saliera de cierto color

Akane hizo lo que le indico y al salir veía la prueba sin creerlo –Doctor Tofu

-¿Qué paso Akane? –Se acercó –Felicidades pequeña estas embarazada

Akane no lo creía, estaba en shock completo, mientras el doctor Tofu le hacia una lista de lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora para mantenerse sana y al bebe también.

Mientras sus hermanas festejaban la gran noticia ella solo pensaba en cómo darle la noticia a Ranma quien apenas llegaría al dojo Tendo.

Soun miraba desde lejos, esperando que Akane viniera a darle esa noticia por la que sus hijas estaban felices, pero no se le veía esa intención, triste se sentó en su cama aún más deprimido que antes, sabía que el único culpable era el pero no podía evitar sentirse triste al ver que había perdido a una de sus hijas y por orgullo solamente.

Y no solo eso, Nabiki y Kasumi ya no eran como antes, si lo respetaban, le decían buenos días y tardes o noches e incluso le avisaban si salían o si ya estaba lista la comida, pero le dirigían miradas de reprocho y de estas palabras antes mencionadas no pasaban.

Triste se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormido.

Ranma iba camino al dojo, estaba un poco ansioso no solo porque hoy harían un buen trato con una escuela quien dejaría que los chicos fueran a tomar artes marciales al dojo Tendo como parte de sus actividades curriculares, les pagarían bastante ya que era una escuela privada, pero también estaba ansioso por saber que tenía su amada.

Al entrar a la casa busco a su esposa hasta que la vio sentada en el pasillo con la mirada hacia el cielo pero ausente y con una mano acariciando su ¿vientre?

-¿Akane? –Se acercó a ella

-Hola mi amor –Ella inmediatamente se puso de pie y lo abrazo

-¿Qué sucede, que dijo el doctor….?

-Shhh –Lo tomo de la mano –Ranma tengo que darte una gran noticia y espero que lo tomes bien

-Dime, mi amor por favor

-Bien –Lo miro a los ojos –Ranma antes quiero que sepas que te amo y que he sido muy feliz a tu lado estos meses, hoy cumplimos 4 meses de casados, tengo un regalo para ti

-Si han sido maravillosos mi princesa pero ¿Qué sorpresa? –La miro curioso

-Bien Ranma –Lo miro con un brillo especial en los ojos –Vamos a ser…vamos a ser… -Le sonrió -¡Padres!

Ranma no podía creer lo que había escuchado -¿Cómo? ¿Vamos a ser padres Akane?

-Si mi amor –Le sonrió feliz –El doctor Tofu acaba de decírmelo en la mañana

Ranma le sonrió felizmente y la cargo de la emoción, no podía creerlo sería padre, tendría un hijo de la mujer que tanto amaba y con la que había pasado 4 meses maravillosos ya a su lado pero de pronto recordó algo y todo en su interior se horrorizo, pensando en aquel horrible y destructivo pensamiento que había surgido en su mente y no pudo apartar.

**Hola a todos queridos lectores**

**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que siga siendo de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus consejos si los tome en cuenta ;D espero y no les decepcione, si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien todos los reviews son bienvenidos**

**muchas gracias y lindo dia :D**


	21. CAPITULO 21 CONVERSACIONES

Ukyo se encontraba ateniendo su negocio, ya habían pasado varios días desde la noticia de que Akane estaba embarazada, ella pensaba en lo feliz que la vio y deseaba poder pronto tener también un hermoso bebe de su Ryoga.

Tal vez mucha gente creyera que en realidad lo de ellos no era más que compañía mutua y no amor, pero en realidad no era así, ambos se amaban y demostraron su amor desde el primer día en el que Ryoga se declaró.

También pensó en su noche de bodas como habría pasado desde la primera vez que consumaron su amor en un dulce beso y caricias fundiéndose en uno mismo….

-¿Ukyo?

-¿Eh?

-No me pusiste atención ¿verdad?

-Discúlpame Shampoo ¿Qué decías?

-Te comentaba que regresaremos a china, también te estaba comentando que tal vez…. –Se calló de golpe –Tal vez me casare

-¿Enserio con quién?

-Con…..con…..Mousse –Susurro demasiado bajo lo ultimo

-Perdón no te escuche

-Con Mousse

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me casare con Mousse!

Todos los clientes espantados voltearon a ver a Shampoo quien avergonzada se calló de golpe sonrojándose demasiado.

-Que gran noticia, felicidades –Dijo sinceramente –Mousse estará muy feliz ¿no?

-Sí, solo lo hago porque me derroto y tengo que casarme con el

-Por favor Shampoo sabemos tú y yo que te gusta

-Claro que no –Se sonrojo aún más

-Claro que sí, pero bueno entonces ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Dentro de un mes, pero será en china en mi pueblo natal

-Que lastima, entonces no invitaras a nadie ¿cierto?

-La verdad es que prefiero que sea así, además aunque Ranma ya se haya casado no quiero que me vea casándome con Mousse y tampoco quiero burlas

Ukyo no entendía pero no insistió, además de que en ese momento entro Ryoga corriendo.

-¡Ese maldito de Bake, está haciendo nuevamente de las suyas!

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

-Buscando novia como siempre lo bueno es que el amuleto de Tashi está a salvo

-Si no se preocupen mi abuela y yo nos lo llevaremos a nuestro pueblo y así evitar que sean usados por personas como Shinnosuke o Bake.

Todos miraron al gato que se iba acercando a cualquier mujer que le agrada y recibiendo golpes en respuesta de ellas.

Mientras tanto Akane iba caminando de regreso a casa cuando…..

-¿Akane?

-¡Shinnosuke! ¿Qué haces…que haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No, no podemos y lo siento pero tengo prisa….

Salió corriendo de regreso a la casa Tendo que estaba cerca aunque Shinnosuke la siguió.

En ese momento para alivio de Akane estaba llegando Kuno y Nabiki -¡Nabiki!

-¿Qué sucede hermana? No debes andar corriendo así, puede… -Miro hacia atrás de ella y vio….

-¡Shinnosuke! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Solo deseo hablar con ustedes

-Ellas no quieren hablar contigo, será mejor que te vayas mejor

-Pero….

-¡Vete!

Shinnosuke dio media vuelta para irse por el momento ya que no podía acercarse para hablar con ellas.

Akane y su hermana junto con Kuno entraron a la casa.

-No te puedes ir Akane –Decía Kasumi –Sera mejor que al rato que llegue Ranma le digamos lo que paso y será mejor que se queden aquí

-Pero no creo que a mi papa le agrade….

-No me importa tú te vas a quedar aquí y si no le parece que discuta el asunto conmigo

Kasumi enojada se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la cocina para preparar la comida.

-¡Increíble!

-Si –Miro a Kuno –Nabiki ¿saliste con Kuno? –Dijo pícaramente

-Jajaja por favor eso quisiera el, solo fui porque él me iba a invitar todo –Sonrió burlonamente

-Lo que digas Nabiki

La verdad era que Nabiki llevaba más de una semana saliendo con Kuno, quien poco a poco la iba conquistando con sus detalles y su manera tan peculiar de ser, pero le daba pena admitir sus sentimientos.

En el negocio de Shampoo….

-¿Entonces se van?

-Así es Happi

-Cologne ¿Qué habría pasado si yo…..?

-Nada, eres un viejo rabo verde desde joven y está bien que lo nuestro no funcionara nunca

-Sí que bueno de la que me salve de tener ahora una vieja tan fea como tú.

-¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento la abuela se le fue encima a Happosai quien reía descontroladamente por lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Dejen de pelear!

-No te metas Ranma esto es entre ella y yo

-¿Por qué pelean?

-Me dijo vieja fea

-Si porque yo solo trate de ver si todavía podía haber algo entre nosotros pero ella me dijo, viejo rabo verde

-Ninguno de los dos mintió

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, solo venía a pedirle un favor a la abuela

-¿Cuál?

-Si me puede dar uno de sus platillos especiales, tal vez por lo que veo serían los últimos que comeré.

-Claro que si

Deseaba cumplirle todos sus antojos a Akane, ella en la mañana le había dicho que se le antojaba la comida de Shampoo que hace mucho no comía.

Mientras tanto Shinnosuke iba caminando hacia al parque donde se encontraría con la persona que hace un par de días había conocido mientras planeaba algo nuevo, la cual había logrado que cambiara de opinión, lo cual sería impresionante para quien lo supiera y conociera a esa persona desde hace tiempo.

-Bien ¿Qué paso? –Exigió saber al llegar

-Nada no me dejaron hablar

-Era obvio

-Lo sé, creo que es mejor olvidarlo e irme de nuevo

-Tal vez pero te quedaras con tu arrepentimiento y sin el perdón de los demás

-¿Tu serás mejor no?

-No, cometí muchos errores pero mi hermano me ayudo a mejorar como persona y como ser humano.

-¿Qué propones?

-Solo pides perdón por lo que ocasionaste y te vas a seguir con tu vida

-Como si fuera tan fácil

-No lo es pero tampoco es imposible, yo también les debo una disculpa

-¿tú por qué?

-Por todas las travesuras que le hice a Ranma –Sonrió amablemente

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, en realidad toda ella era tan hermosa, pensó sonrojándose.

-Bien como tú digas Kodachi –Se levantó y le sonrió también

**Hola queridos lectores**

**aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero no decepcionar a nadie y les guste este nuevo cap como los anteiores y de antemano de verdad muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que sigan enviandome uno si es que les gusta y si no tambien haganmelo saber todo los reviews son bienvenidos no hay limites jejeje ;D**

**saludos **


	22. CAPITULO 22 UN FINAL FELIZ PARTE 1

Ranma se encontraba camino a la casa Tendo, ya que no encontró a Akane en la casa y pensaba que entonces estaría allá, preocupado ya que se encontró con algo que no podía creer, antes de llegar había visto a Shinnosuke con Kodachi en el parque, por lo que rápidamente había ido a la casa y al no ver a Akane pensó lo peor.

Rápidamente ingreso a la casa, a la primera que vio fue a Nabiki aunque no la encontró en un bueno momento…

-¿Nabiki? –Se sonrojo levemente al haber interrumpido -¿Eh…..?

-Ranma, no pasa nada –Limpio el lápiz labial que había dejado en los labios de kuno quien estaba con cara de bobo –Buscas a Akane ¿cierto?

-Si –Mirando aun sin poder creerlo -¿Esta aquí?

-Si esta adentro –Se acercó –Mas te vale que no digas nada de lo que viste, ya que no pasó nada ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuer-do –Se metió rápidamente

Una vez adentro vio a su amada quien se encontraba con Kasumi, su corazón respiro de tranquilidad al ver a sus tesoros a salvo.

-¡Mi amor! –Akane rápidamente fue a su encuentro

Ranma la recibió con los brazos abierto, la abrazo y aspiro su aroma para ver que no era su imaginación, se sentía mejor cuando ella la abrazaba y feliz, fuerte y completo, no había nada mejor que esto, para él era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-Akane –La miro seriamente una vez que se separaron un poco de aquel abrazo –Shinnosuke ¿Te ha buscado?

Akane lo miro algo sorprendida, pero le respondió rápidamente –Si me lo encontré cuando iba camino a casa, ¿también te busco?

-No, acabo de verlo con Kodachi en el parque….

-¿Kodachi?

-Si no sé qué hagan juntos ese par, pero no me da nada de confianza….

En ese momento llego Soun, quien simplemente los miro de reojo y avanzo hasta la cocina como zombi.

-¿Papa está enfermo Kasumi?

-No, solo que lleva días como pensando –Dijo algo pensativa recordando cada movimiento extraño en su padre –Al menos eso creo, porque ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra como antes y no come con nosotras.

Akane preocupada fue a seguir a su padre para asegurarse que estuviera bien, cuando entro a la cocina su padre estaba simplemente hablando solo….

-Mi niña –Decía mirando una foto -¿Me perdonaras?

Akane lo dejo solo porque en ese momento se escuchó que alguien entro a la casa, pero lo que hizo que dejara de vigilar a su padre fue el grito de su esposo.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

Cuando llego vio a Shinnosuke junto con Kodachi enfrente de Ranma y Kasumi, en ese momento vio que se acercaba Kuno.

-¡Espera Ranma mi hermana no viene a causar problemas!

-¿Yo cómo puedo estar seguro?

-Ranma puedes escucharme –Kodachi se acercó más –Vengo a pedir una disculpa a ti y a tu esposa

-¿A mí?

-Sí, les ocasione muchos problemas por mis travesuras y por mi obsesión con Ranma –Kodachi rio un poco –Tal vez les parezca muy extraño, después de todo como confiar en alguien que no ha sido nada buena como persona y que juega sucio.

Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso esto es un sueño?

-Lamento haberme portado como me porte no era mi intención hacerlo –Miro a Ranma y Akane quienes no reaccionaban aun de la impresión –Espero que algún día me perdonen, es todo lo que debo decir.

Se dio media vuelta para salir de la casa, junto a su hermano quien inmediatamente fue detrás de ella, todos quedaron en silencio sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

¿Desde cuándo Kodachi ya no era esa chica engreída y caprichosa? Pensaba Ranma, ¿desde cuándo es tan educada y pide perdón?

Todos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos al igual que Ranma hasta que alguien interrumpió el pensamiento de todos…

-Bien ahora es mi turno –Miro a todos los que se encontraban presentes

En otro lugar lejos de la casa Tendo, se encontraba una pareja la cual iba comiendo un helado, mientras ambos sin saber que decir trataban de evitar las miradas del otro.

-Bueno…..Shampoo….Yo quería decirte algo –La miro detenidamente y a la vez maravillado por la mujer que estaba enfrente y que tanto había amado –Es referente a…..nuestro….compromiso

-¿Qué sucede con eso Mousse? –Dijo un poco molesta

-Quiero que sepas que no es fácil para mi hacer esto –Su mirada se volvió triste –Pero si tu no quieres estar conmigo –Salió una lagrima de su rostro, Shampoo se sintió mal demasiado mal como nunca, odiaba verlo sufrir –Estoy dispuesto a cancelar nuestro compromiso

-¿Mousse?

-Sé que no me quieres y eso me está matando –Dijo con un poco de furia –No te quiero tener sin tenerte, no quiero tu amor falso, quiero tu amor verdadero y sincero, no quiero casarme contigo solo por una absurda tradición si no porque ambos lo deseamos

-Pero….

-Sé que no me quieres y por eso he tomado una decisión –La miro con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos constantemente –El compromiso se cancela

Shampoo se quedó helada, sintió su corazón partir en dos, no sabía porque pero no quería que Mousse cancelara su compromiso.

No quiero, pensó desesperada mientras Mousse se levantaba

-Nos vemos Shampoo, prometo no molestarte jamás –La vio por última vez y le sonrió –Sabes todo esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de que quiero tu amor a la fuerza –Sonrió tristemente –Solo deseo tu felicidad y no tu infelicidad como seria a mi lado, por eso hoy te dejare en libertad, adiós Shampoo.

¡No quiero Mousse! Grito mentalmente su alma y corazón, ¡Creo que…!

Se levantó y salió detrás de él, aunque no logro verlo aun así siguió corriendo en la tormentosa lluvia que había caído sobre aquella tarde, sin importarle siguió buscándolo hasta que…..

-¡Mousse!

El susodicho volteo lentamente sorprendido de que la chica de sus sueños saliera detrás de el, con esta tormenta…

-Mousse yo…. –Se acercó pensando en la mejor manera de decirlo hasta que….

Termino con la distancia entre ellos y se lanzó a los brazos del chico, regalándole un hermoso beso bajo la lluvia quien se convirtió en su aliada para hacer de ese beso aún más mágico.

Mousse no reaccionó inmediatamente pero después de unos segundos tomo a la chica de la cintura regresándole el beso que ella había iniciado sin querer darle fin jamás y aun sin creer lo que ocurría.

**hola a todos mis queridos lectores:**

**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado como los anteriores como siempre mil de verdad mil gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por sus hermosos reviews **

**espero que les agrade mi nuevo capitulo y no decepcionarlos **

**saludos y lindo inicio de fin de semana ;D**


	23. CAPITULO 23 UN FINAL FELIZ PARTE 2

En casa de los Tendo, aún se encontraban todos platicando y sin poder creer lo que hace unos minutos Kodachi había dicho y ahora menos lo que decía Shinnosuke quien se estaba disculpando por haber causado daño a Akane y Ranma.

-Perdóname Shinnosuke pero no te creo –Ranma estaba enfrente de Akane protegiéndola y mirando fríamente al susodicho

-Mira Ranma sé que no confías en mí, pero la verdad es que me deje llevar por mi ira, coraje y celos –Miro a Akane –Quería tenerte solo para mí, pero nunca quise darme cuenta que en realidad nunca fuiste para mi

-Shinnosuke, te perdono –Ranma la miro sorprendido y con cara de "no puede ser" –Al final solo hiciste que Ranma y yo tomáramos la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas y fortaleciste el amor ya teníamos

Shinnosuke la miro sorprendido no esperaba una respuesta así, aunque al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que realmente no le dolió porque la amara, sino más bien le dolió su orgullo por no poder hacer que una chica tan maravillosa como Akane lo quisiera a él.

-Tienes razón mi amor –La abrazo hacia el –Shinnosuke vete tranquilo no hay rencor ya –Lo miro duramente –Solo no quiero cerca de ella nunca más en tu vida, espero que entiendas que te perdono pero no confió en ti y no lo hare por lo que te pido que mejor te vayas ya.

-Claro –Se puso de pie –No molestare más y me alegra que pudiéramos quedar en paz, adiós

Ranma solo vio alejarse a aquel joven que supuestamente estaba enamorado, aunque en realidad solo estaba obsesionado, viviendo de un capricho solo por una ilusión que creo en su mente.

Shinnosuke iba camino al aeropuerto cuando encontró una joven de cabello pelinegro y sujetado en una coleta de lado.

-Así que ¿te vas?

-Si ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –La observo, realmente era hermosa

-Si decides volver algún día –Se acercó a el –Sabes que en mi tienes una amiga

-Gracias Kodachi

-Espero que me escribas –Le sonrió –Me hará mucho bien ya que tengo que ir unas horas más con la loquera –Se rio un poco

-¿Por qué?

-Aún tengo mucho que aprender y cambiar de mi misma, quiero dejar de ser la loca rosa negra

Le sonrió, era tan dulce en el fondo, a pesar de que no sabía si realmente era tan mala como ella decía, pero ahorita para él era una mujer bella por dentro y por fuera.

Se fue acercando a ella –Kodachi –Cerro lentamente los ojos para besarla con nervios ya que temía que lo golpeara pero….

-Espero que regreses pronto ¿verdad? –Dijo al terminar el beso

-Claro que si regresare más pronto de lo que crees –La abrazo y se preparó para irse –Hasta luego Kodachi

-Hasta luego

Dos semanas después…

Akane iba camino a casa después de una hermosa mañana al lado de su familia, al parecer todo se iba componiendo incluso Genma Saotome también había cambiado un poco, al igual que Soun.

Papa, pensó en él y en lo que paso ese día…..

**FLASH BACK**

Akane se encontraba en la sala de la casa Tendo, tejiendo unas prendas para él bebe, mientras Kasumi hacia la comida, estaba haciendo realmente un gran esfuerzo en esa comida, ya que el Dr. Tofu iba a ir a la casa para poder…

-Quien lo diría –Menciono divertida ante este pensamiento –Sé que serán muy felices

-Akane

Akane se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, también porque hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa voz y el oírla nuevamente la sorprendió.

Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de su padre.

-Papa –Susurro lentamente con un suspiro

-Hija –Empezaron a correr las lágrimas de sus ojos

-¿Por qué lloras papa, te duele algo? –Se levantó rápidamente para saber si debía pedir ayuda

-Perdóname –Exploto, se tiró al suelo a llorar pidiéndole perdón a Akane mientras ella en shock solo escucho. –He sido un mal padre, no debí ponerme así, perdóname hija debí apoyarte porque además no estuvo mal, el único mal aquí soy yo.

-Papa por favor no tengo nada que perdonarte –Se agacho para hacerlo levantar –Por favor no llores papa no hay nada que perdonar.

Akane tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas no soportaba verlo así, a pesar de todo lo mal que se comportó desde que ella y Ranma se habían casado no podía, no tenía el corazón para verlo así, por esa razón le dijo sinceramente que todo estaba olvidado.

-Gracias mi pequeña niña –La abrazo –Mi niña gracias

-Papa te quiero mucho –Se sujetó a él dejando resbalar sus lágrimas lentamente y sujetándose de su querido padre sintiéndose protegida como siempre desde niña –Papa –Se separó un poco –Tenía muchas ganas de compartir la noticia contigo –Se tocó su vientre –Serás abuelo

Soun sonrió como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo –Akane, eso es fantástico –La abrazo nuevamente –Mi primer nieto, no lo puedo creer

-Bien papa que bueno que ya estas mejor –Kasumi iba llegando con platos en las manos para servir la comida –Solo tenemos que esperar a los demás para comenzar a comer –Sonrio a ambos.

**END FLASH BACK**

Sin embargo con su esposo había sido totalmente distinto, tuvieron que enfrentarse a un duelo para acabar de una vez por todas con las diferencias entre ambas familias.

**FLASH BACK**

-Vamos Ranma es lo mejor que tienes –Genma con la respiración entrecortada y en el suelo se encontraba demasiado cansado pero aun con su orgullo alto

-¡Aquí voy! –Ranma ataco nuevamente

Genma se quedó helado y solo atino a cubrirse el rostro pero…..

-Ya basta papa –Ranma había desviado el golpe hacia a un lado de su padre.

Genma miro a Ranma por unos instantes y las lágrimas amenazadoramente se asomaron, no quería seguir peleando con su único hijo.

-Está bien Ranma tu ganas –Estiro una mano hacia el

Ranma la tomo encantado y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, una vez puesto de pie rodeo a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo como nunca lo había hecho porque parecía no querer soltarlo nunca, mientras le murmuro al oído "estoy orgulloso de ti, mi niño", Ranma escuchó atentamente y también regreso fuertemente el abrazo que su padre le ofrecía.

**END FLASH BACK**

Posterior a las reconciliaciones, empezaron otras novedades.

Kasumi se había casado con el Dr. Tofu, quien no cambiaba cuando ella se encontraba cerca, todavía para muchos estaba una gran incógnita de cómo le había pedido matrimonio a Kasumi sin equivocarse con el esqueleto que tenía en su consultorio llamada Betty.

Aunque esta era un gran misterio para todos había sido una maravillosa noticia que esta hermosa pareja se decidiera por fin a unir sus vidas, ya que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y apenas había sido el sábado pasado, donde todos sus amigos presenciaron la hermosa boda y también las promesas de amor hechas por cada uno de los novios, aunque no pudieron estar ni Shampoo ni Mousse, Kasumi y el doctor Tofu estaban en estos momentos en su hermosa luna de miel.

Pensó en Shampoo y Mousse, apenas les llego una carta de parte de los dos donde anunciaban que oficialmente ya eran marido y mujer, se casaron en el pueblo natal de ambos, donde la que dio el primer paso había sido Shampoo era increíble pensar en lo mucho que todos habían cambiado y en que extrañamente las parejas que siempre habían negado a alguna de las personas ya que según esto no las querían y que ahora se hubieran casado, era sorprenderte.

Ukyo y Ryoga iban a tener también un bebe, por lo que Ryoga se quería encargar de todo para que ella no se preocupara por nada.

Después de todo los problemas y obstáculos, el amor triunfo, pensaba mientras entraba a su casa.

-Akane

-Hola cariño –Se acercó feliz a su esposo –Creí que llegarías más tarde

-No mi vida, quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo y con nuestro bebe –Decía mientras tocaba el vientre de su esposa –Akane no sabes cuánto te amo mi amor

-Claro que si –Lo volteo a ver –Porque es el mismo sentimiento que siento por ti –Lo beso tiernamente –Mi amor es infinitamente más inmenso que el universo

Ranma sonrió ante su declaración –Así es y siempre estaremos juntos

-Siempre juntos cariño, no importan los obstáculos y problemas que tengamos las resolveremos….

-Siempre juntos –Completaron juntos

Se volvieron a besar, era un beso dulce lleno de amor, ternura, pasión y lleno de calidez, de ilusión de deseos, de sueños y de todo lo que querían compartir a partir de esta nueva etapa pero ahora iniciando juntos.

Con este beso sellaron todo sus deseos y felicidad, todo mezclado en un beso que deseaban que durara para toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

hola mis queridos lectores aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y el final que espero les agrade, les agradezco en verdad a todas las personas que me han seguido a lo largo de esta historia

**Sosa**, jejeje primero que nada no me molestan tus reviews al contrario me han ayudado y ademas son un motivo para seguir escribiendo gracias por seguir mi historia y espero no decepcionarte ni a ti ni a nadie con el final :) espero que les guste

**yessi-chibi** tambien muchas gracias por tus reviews se que es dificil creer que las personas cambien a veces pensamos que no es asi, pero pueden llegar a sorprendernos y eso es lo importante sorprendernos por cada cosa maravillosa que puede pasar en nuestras vidas, mousse no se esperaba en realidad que shampoo lo siguiera y eso hizo que el se convenciera de que ella cambiara y no lo haria por ranma si no por el ;D te agradezco por todos tus reviews y espero tambien que no te decepcione mi nuevo capitulo :D

**Dashi Tendo,** muchas gracias por seguir mi historia tambien por tus reviews espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo como los demas ;D

**harmonysta**, muchas gracias en verdad por todos tus consejos y tus reviews que si tome en cuenta al igual que todos, gracias por seguir mi historia y espero en verdad no decepcionarte con este nuevo capitulo de mi historia muchas gracas ;D

**Astrid Saotome****nancyricoleon****SerenaChibaMoon**muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que les siga gustando el nuevo capitulo.

muchas gracias a todos y espero que nos leeramos pronto y espero de verdad les guste el nuevo capitulo y por favor si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien ya saben que se aceptan todos los reviews no hay limites ;D saludos y lindo inicio de semana a todos mis queridos lectores

gracias


End file.
